The Unknown Secrets
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: He didn't want anything to do with her, he wanted to only focus on his love for music. But will that happen? Can he keep his past a secret? Or will all the secrets he tried to forget come apparent to her? Can love really mean more than anything? Or will it all end in ash? Shush..remember, everyone has a secret to keep..even people you'd least expect.*Dark themes& Sexual Content*
1. Annoyed

**Author's Notes:**

** This is a completely different storyline then most Fiolee Fanfictions. You see, I enjoy _different,_ if all I wrote was the same thing over and over again or copy a similar story from a different author, it would be boring. Do you like different? **

**So I really hope you enjoy my new story!**

***Note* I'm still going to update my other story _Betrayed Lies_(;**

**Please review!**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 1:**_ _Annoyed_

School had a way of creeping into his mind and torturing him from the inside out. The only motivation that drove him to school was one class, and that was _guitar_. Music became an escape after everything he had encountered in his life. Things that he would never speak of to another person. For they hide deep, deep inside his soul. He would ignore the world, and focus all on his music. That's right, go completely antisocial.

His eyes were shut tightly with his beats covering his ears; they were a dark shade of blue. Blaring the world out through his ipod, and having his head laying on the window; packed tightly close. The school bus was bumping pretty horribly, trying to ignore the discomfort, he shifted in his seat having his eyes peer open a little to see the landscape passing by. He closed them again and tried regaining his thoughts in the second seat of the bus.

He couldn't bare to sit in back, that's where all the _haters_ sat, he tried so hard to avoid all human contact. He hated people, and mostly everyone his eyes came in contact with. '_If you keep quiet, you can't get hurt.'_ He believed it all too well; after the shit he'd gone through his whole life, it was complex to trust anyone. The bus suddenly came to a halt as the doors shuttered open he remained in his little area with his dark eyes shut. But there was a movement in his seat, like someone had taken upon themselves to sit there right next to him. Thinking it was just another enemy trying to pull something, he just tuned up his music without moving from his position.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He sighed in irritation and slowly glanced over at the person disturbing him. He was shocked to be looking at a person that he had not recognized before. He stared only into her face wondering why she was pestering him.

She was smiling with rosie cheeks, and with glistening baby blue eyes with a clear, tanish complexion. She had a decent amount of make up on her eyes. Not too much eyeliner to where she had raccoon eyes, buy just enough to bring out the hue in her eyes. She had long black eyelashes blinking at him, she had side bangs slightly covering her left eye. The hair was a golden blonde hue with a dash of a faded out brown with a pure white bunny hat plopped on top of her head. '_It was like a weird looking beany.' _He thought. He rolled his eyes, and just as he was about to turn back around she started talking.

He couldn't hear her through his headphones, she realized this. He still was looking at her with a blank expression, but she turned her head in the other direction. Which was directly in back of them. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't quite understand what she was saying to the person in back of their seat. He even stared at her lips, but he unfortunately had poor experience at reading lips. So he took off his beats.

"Yea, his name is Marshall Lee. Why are you sitting there girly?" The girl responded. He heard that voice and realized exactly who it was.

It was _Lily. _She was one of the most popular girls in school, and a real stuck up snob to be honest. He couldn't understand how she ever had friends. All she was, was a user and a manipulator. All she does is take, and he despised them all.

"He looks all lonely..." The girl sitting next to him quoted sympathetically "Oh Hi there Marshall Lee, it's nice to meet you." She smiled ever so brightly, but Marshall remained quiet with no expression.

"He doesn't talk much, so good luck with that," Lily laughed as she went back to chatting with her _fake _friends.

The girl just rolled her eyes and started talking again, "Hello..? Are you okay?"

Such a difficult question for him to answer anymore. Lately, things hadn't been okay, and now there was this weird new girl trying to talk to him. He felt annoyed, but hesitated to answer, or to say anything really.

"I'm guessing not, uh? That's okay. I'm the new girl, so things should be interesting today. I'm Fionna," She spoke softly with a genuine kindhearted smile. His face began to break a little into a smirk as he glanced down at his ipod. "So what music are you listening to?" Before an expression could be made she grabbed his ipod and took a peak. If anyone knew, it was not to touch his music source. Marshall had a burning look on his face, but she was only staring at the ipod. _"Pierce The Veil, King for a Day. _I dunno that band, is it like a rock band?"

"Don't touch my ipod!" He snapped while snatching the music device out from her small female hands. She had a slight look of shock, but shuck it off and said, "Sorry." Fionna's eyes' had a sadden look to them

He sighed in frustration and spat, "They're rock/metal." He had a painful expression coated on his face, and she simply giggled and replied, "I figured, I used to listen to that type of music before I moved here." He couldn't help but think she was lying. Not about the listening to it, but the reason why she stopped. He let that thought drift away as he watched her pull out what seemed to look like a sketch book.

He was kind of annoyed at her, but let the anger flow away as he placed his beats back on; blaring his rock music back into his eardrums. Then she pulled out a pencil, and flipped to a page. He was right, it was a drawing booklet. There was an unfinished picture all drawn out, he looked at her, but she was all focused on her drawing. Fionna zoned everyone out as she made her smudges to make a shading effect. Marshall Lee looked away while placing his head back onto the window, but instead of shutting his eyes, he had his dark brown eyes open, wondering why this girl named, _Fionna _was here. He rolled his eyes in confusion and frustration as he bit his lip.

'_This girl is out of wack; she sits with an outcast and acts like it's normal. And then goes all quiet to draw?_' He thought while looking at cars driving along with the big yellow transporter to hell. He sighed once more and shut his eyes as well while listening to the words that beat into his mind making its way into his heart.

Slowly approaching the bus ramp to enter the highschool he so desperately loathed..


	2. Anonymous

**Author's Notes: Here's chapter 2 everyone! **

**And for those that are reading my _Betrayed lies_, don't worry. I'll try and get chapter 5 up this weekend(;**

**Please review!**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 2:** Anonymous_

He took off his headphones and pushed the button to turn off the ipod then put his finger over the the "Slide to turn off," thing on it. He put it in his backpack that was laying on the floor. His backpack appeared to have been through a lot; it was slowly falling apart with bits of dirt shattered along the front.

The girl that sat next to him was finishing up her drawing, he rolled his eyes, still a bit annoyed at her. Weirdly enough, she remained quiet the whole time. He looked at her completed product, it was a masterpiece in his head. He could write songs, sing them, play them on his guitar, but couldn't draw for his life.

The picture was a realistic tree that appeared to have been dead, with a deary background. And there was this little girl in the middle of the portrait She was... crying. It was a very depressing picture, and it confused Marshall Lee quite a bit. He couldn't figure out why such a happy, cheery looking girl had the capability to sketch a weary drawing. He would ask why, but didn't want to talk to her. They just met, it would be rude to ask something like that, he barely knew her. And he didn't like people, so why talk?

They were about to pull into the school, and she peered up and realized this. So she put her drawing book into her green book-bag.

He then realized she was wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and a shortish blue skirt. Marshall didn't know why such a person would wear to different shades of blue for an outfit. Not unless it was blue jeans, but he preferred black over blue any day. But her face...it had such a sad expression to it, even no he could only see the side profile of her face.

The bus suddenly came to a halt again, as the doors shuttered open too. Teenagers went rushing out; pushing and shoving to escape the huge yellow bus. Marshall Lee didn't see why, it's school, you get work and you're expected to be perfect. He shuck his head in irritation not understanding people of society. Surprisingly, Fionna stayed on too, also waiting for the big crowd to subside. She didn't even glance at him, there was no smile..nothing. He refocused, and finally spoke, "Aren't you going to move? We have to get off." His voice was slightly bitter. She jerked her head back and forth, indicating the fact she _zoned out. _"Oh sorry I was lost in thought," She said normally. Fionna then got up and rushed off the bus. He finally got up and grabbed his backpack and throw it onto his shoulders, as he rushed off as well.

Like everyday, people stared at him funny, gave him dirty looks, and sometimes have insults fly out and hit his ears. Today it was just the awkward faces staring at him. He just kept on walking until he came to his first period class, that was art. In his high school you were required to take another elective, so he got art. He was never really good at it, just good enough to get by. He entered Mrs. Lovel's classroom and saw that girl from his bus.

_'Fionna..' _He thought.

He froze in the doorway gazing at her in fear; he didn't want her here, he thought the bus was it, now there she was. Right there next to where he sat. Marshall Lee gradually made his way to his seat, trying to act all nonchalantly as possible. Fionna smiled at him but quickly turned away as the bell rang. We had a small class of young men and women, there was about fifteen students all together. Fionna started to mumble something, but he zoned her out and was deep in thought until he heard a familiar tone that was not this annoying girl.

"So, tell us about yourself little missy," The teacher instructed with her country accent.

"Well..I'm Fionna. I just moved here, and I love to draw and play music," She announced cheerfully.

He tried reading her, he could not understand how she could be quiet and sad, to all happy again. It was like she was bipolar. Thinking it was just the nerves of being the new girl, he brushed it off.

"That's lovely. I will look forward to seeing your artwork," Mrs. Lovel said respectfully as Fionna took her seat.

Marshall Lee didn't say anything, he just sat there. The eighty some minutes that the class contained seemed to go by real fast. Fionna remained silent the whole time. She was writing something towards the last five minutes of class as we were all packing up to go to lunch.

He watched as his pencil dropped, he sighed in laziness as he bent down to get the writing utensil. The bell rang once more, and just like that, all the students flooded out like a dam. He grabbed his bag and the folder he had for writing songs, then traveled out the door.

He entered the cafeteria with a cold expression pasted on his face. He didn't want to be in here, or school at all. All the people raced like lightning to the lines for food, but he didn't want that rancid, inedible shit they called _food_. So he perched on his usual _forever alone _table in the back of the building that he stood in. Only a few other people sat there with him, and that were the people he was friends with. He didn't have a lot of them, but enough. It's not like they knew his life's story. No one knew, for his past is a lonely path of nothingness. Marshall didn't enjoy talking about his personal life anyways, no asked him about it, so it saved a lot of trouble.

Sadly, his friends weren't there, they got suspended for pulling a prank on their math teacher. Marshall Lee was going to participate in it, but chickened out at last minute because he didn't want to deal with _people. _By _People _he meant how much trouble he'd get in with his _p__arents_, and he just didn't want to put up with it. So he sat there. all alone, just how he liked it.

He opened up his song book to continue where he left off on the song he was writing..but there was a folded up piece of paper when the notebook opened. He was a little shocked, but then thought he stuck a random paper in there from another class. So he opened it to examine it, then he realized it was indeed a _note._ But it wasn't his own. His brown eyes got wide in surprise, then chuckled at the thought.

_Dear Marshall Lee,_

_I like you even no I don't know you very well. I think you're adorable(:_

_P.S. I didn't read what was on this page, so don't worry._

_-Anonymous_

Marshall Lee sighed in relief that this _anonymous _person didn't read what he had written so far. He knew right off the bat it was a girl, he could tell by the way the eyes were dotted, and of course the big letter effect. He was slightly confused by why a person would EVER like him.

He laughed a little more at the thought of someone liking him, he thought it was weird and random. '_What person would ever like me?' _He thought.

He just shuck his head as he crumbled up the paper and throw it away in the near by trash can. He thought if someone was gonna like him, they can go ahead, he won't feel the same way. Marshall didn't even need to know who they were, he just didn't care. He didn't like people, and that's just how it was. After his last_ girlfriend_, he was done.

Suddenly he looked up with a smirk to see Fionna staring at him from the lunch line with pleading eyes. Being as cold as Marshall Lee was, he looked away quickly. But when he looked back up, she was no longer there. A bit startled, he looked around but couldn't glimpse her anywhere.

While letting it go as nothing, he grasped his pencil and started writing the rest of his song.


	3. Music Class

**Author's notes: Sorry if these chapters are a little bit boring, I promise you that that chapter 4 and beyond will be interesting!**

**I hope you enjoy guys! Sorry if there's some typos..I HATE typos. Try and ignore them, not unless it's a very critical error, then PM me. Thank you!**

**Please review(;**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

_** Chapter 3:** Music Class _

After lunch, Marshall Lee went to third period, then fifth period. Both classes seem to go by real fast. Third period was math, the same teacher that got pranked. Since his teacher, Miss Lilie, is deathly afraid of snakes, his friends brought harmless black garden snakes and put them in her car. They would have almost got away with it if one of the other students that was watching them from afar wasn't such a snitch. She never found out Marshall Lee was suppose to be a part of it, so she didn't give him the death glare...yet.

Fifth period was science, with Mr. Burn. He was one of the most boring teachers in Coralwood High school. Everyone who had or has him swear he's over eighty years old; he was a one toned voice. Even when he yells, his tone of voice stays the exact same.

Marshall was off to the last period of the day, and his over all favorite; _music class. _It was called music class, but he liked calling it his guitar class, because that's all he ever played in there. He loved music and his teacher, Mr. Vanity. Even no he never talked about his personal life with his class, he felt a special connection with him. He was like the _dad_ he always wanted but could never have.

He entered the doors of his class ready to give a fist pound to his beloved teacher, but he was distracted talking with another student. From behind he began to realize how it was.

"Oh, Hey Marshall! Come over here bud," His said in a very playful and laid back attitude. Marshall Lee began to walk over to him slowly, then to realize the person he was talking to was _Fionna_.

"Have you met Fionna here?" He asked while laughing a little.

Weirdly enough, Fionna had a frown, and completely avoided eye contact with Marshall Lee. He was slightly annoyed that she was even here, he loved this class and she out of all the people in the world she had to be here.

"..we have.." He stated with an annoyed glance.

"Oh well, that's awesome. You know that partner thing I was talking about last week? Yea, she's your partner," Mr. V. explained with a big loving smile.

The teenage boy gave him a pleading stare, and said, "Can I work alone like I always do?"

Mr. Vanity glared at him with distraught. "No, it's good to socialize sometimes. Plus, she's a nice young women. Just because she's a freshman, doesn't mean you can skip out this time. Do this, or flunk this quarter.

Marshall Lee had never seen his favorite teacher be so serious before. But he respected him and his words, and he didn't want to fail. If he failed, he wouldn't be able to go in it next year. So he nodded in agreement.

"Good, you have to write a song together. You have three weeks to complete this assignment." He said this as he walked away.

Fionna, still quiet. She seemed very motionless at the moment, he sat next to her also in silence. Then the bell rang. All the classes he had her with so far were all electives and smaller portioned classes. Since three of his friends were suspended, there was only about ten other students including himself and Fionna.

He didn't really like her all that much, but he was going to have grin and bare it for the next three weeks. She finally broke the silence between the two. "You're probably thinking I'm incapable of having talent, right? Well I do, so get that thought out of your head," She stated firmly.

A little surprised at the sudden statement he shuck his head and said, "I never said that, or thought that. I just prefer to work _alone._" His voice was cocky.

"Why?" She asked while turning her head to face him completely.

"That's why. People start asking question I don't want to answer," He growled.

Startled but not scared off, she responded, "I see, but I hope you know, _secrets _aren't always meant to stay_ secret._"

Marshall Lee was stunned at the remark she just made, but before he could respond, Mr. Vanity started talking.

"Class, we have a new addition to our lovely music class, her name is Fionna. Please come her, Hun." She then looked away from Marshall's stare and got up from her seat. She went up to the teacher and started whispering in his ear. "That would be wonderful. Go right ahead. Um, the guitar is right over there," He responded to her question as she skipped merrily over to grab the instrument. She then quickly came rushing back in front of the class.

"Well I know I'm new here and everything, but I write songs and all. And I'm going to preform one of my songs for you guys," She explained with a big smile.

Marshall Lee was flabbergasted, _'She writes songs and plays guitar.? This is got to be a joke.' _He thought in his head.

"The song is called _"You're Not Alone." _I hope you enjoy.

_"Ohhh~oohh"_

_"I am lost_  
_I'll never be found._  
_Look at me,_  
_Look around,_  
_I am always down._  
_So misunderstood,_  
_Never treated equally,_  
_I would die if I could,_  
_But I am stronger,_  
_So I thought._  
_I gave up._

_Stereotypes are stupid,_  
_They're everywhere,_  
_They're bringing you down,_  
_And people just don't care._  
_You're being judged,_  
_Just by the way you look._  
_But no matter what happens,_  
_You are perfect just the way your are,_  
_And trust me you'll make it far._

_I'm in a box,_  
_The walls are caving in._  
_I feel invisible,_  
_My happiness never wins._  
_But I gotta tell myself it won't be long,_  
_I gotta hold on,_  
_And somehow, some way, I gotta stay strong._  
_I can't let people knock me down,_  
_I gotta have my two feet on the ground,_  
_And be myself no matter what they say._

_Stereotypes are pointless,_  
_But no matter what they're everywhere,_  
_And they're bringing you down,_  
_These days no one even cares._  
_You're being judged,_  
_Just by your appearance._  
_But no matter what happens,_  
_You are perfect just the way your are,_  
_And trust me you'll make it far. _

_You are beautiful,_  
_You are perfect,_  
_Nothing can take that away,_  
_Your life Isn't worthless,_  
_You'll make it out there one day._

_~Ohhhohhh, You are not alone."_

When she finished, everyone stood up and clapped shouting, "Encore!" But Marshall Lee sat there motionless. He never thought in a million years that she could ever sing like that, or make those lyrics actually mean something. He felt goosebumps cover his body. A smile creased his face as he started clapping. Her eyes darted right in the direction of him, she smiled a bit with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Wow..just wow. Fionna, that was wonderful. Words can't decide the feeling you gave me and the rest of the class. That was some outstanding work there little missy. Keep up the good work," The teacher quoted astonished. She just smiled and took back her seat.

Mr. Vanity then was going through his papers to see what we were doing to day. Meanwhile, Fionna started talking again, "Still want to work alone?" Her cocky tone was both flirty and funny. He just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I can't wait to see you sing, I bet you sing better than I do." She said with a smile then giggled at her own statement.

"..we do have to work together on a song, you're gonna have to," He said back in his bitter tone.

She just rolled her eyes as she was quiet for the rest of the period listening to the teacher instructing about different notes we use when singing and playing our instruments. When the bell rang Fionna rushed out to get to her locker as Marshall Lee just went to the bus they both rode.

* * *

Once on the bus, in the second seat he started to think about the song she sung. '_What did it symbolize? What happened to her to make her write and sing that song?'_ Then quickly, he remember her statement just before she started preforming:

_"I hope you know, secrets aren't always meant to stay secret."_

He began to question his perspective of her now, wondering everything she was hiding. All he new, it that all his secrets, were going to stay secrets..just for a little while.

_He didn't know that in the next three weeks, were going to be the toughest and most emotional time of his life. And that day one, starts tomorrow.._


	4. Day one: Hopeless

**Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 4 guys! Sorry it took awhile, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 4:_ Day one: Hopeless _**

Marshall Lee was on the bus the next morning; before the sun was even peaking up. Yesterday seemed to be faded away from his memory as he was lost in his music. His eyes were shut while huddling up in the seat with his head resting on the window. His mind began to leave the reality of life, as he started to drift to sleep. Then the same girl from yesterday came hopping on the bus plopping her sad little behind on the seat next to him.

He sighed slightly flustered as he rolled his eyes; staring out the window. He remembered a time in his own life where everything was _okay, _before his innocence was taken from him; from his dark past. People in life can be so hostile and hurtful. The smallest events can leave the deepest scars on someone, even if it seems meaningless at first. He felt his heart beat fast with emotion, as he held back all his depression. The pale sixteen year old swallowed his sadness down his throat; trying to forget the past. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by a familiar girly voice.

"Hey..are you okay there? You look like you're about to cry." Both of her eyes were uncovered with a gloss of concern. Her face was painted with worry. He heard her through his blaring music; made him wonder if he should tune it up to completely ignore her.

She looked different then yesterday. Her blonde hair was out from her white bunny hat and braided to the side with her bangs. Despite her bangs being intertwined with her long, messy braid, there were strains of hair that were loose; falling in front of her fare complexion. Fionna's hat was set a top her head, not disturbing her hair style in any way. The teenage girl had her hair all down perfectly. The clothes she was wearing was slightly prepy. She wore a sky blue dress that came to her knees with a black belt crossing her mid section. She wasn't wearing any makeup what so ever. The lack of makeup made her eyes seem to be a brighter blue then before.

Marshall Lee still never understood why such an innocent girl like her would want to befriend a guy like him. He was pale with long jet black hair in a scene like style; his bangs had a tendency to cover one of his brown eyes or his entire face. His lips were pierced; they were snake bits. He had plugs on his earlobes with one other piercing right above that. His plugs were black and white, as his other piercing were white skulls. His clothes style was skinny jeans and band T-Shirts with a stud belts with matching High tops or Converse. He was quiet and didn't like people. Fionna was tan with long blonde hair with a hint of brown who wore a absurd bunny hat. No piercings, only a kindhearted smile. She was the opposite of him, yet she still wanted to be there next time; annoying the crap out of him.

He gazed into her eyes with not a sound to be made from his lips. She looked like she was going to speak again, but looked away from her stare of concern as she sighed. He saw the disappointment written on her face.

_'Maybe she'll finally leave me alone!" _He thought in a spite of hope.

Fionna stared into space of nothingness for a couple of minutes until she spoke, "So when are we going to get started on that song?" Her head was still in the same direction as before; avoiding the eyes of the boy next to her.

It was an unexpected question to hear from her but he shrugged in a response. You could tell that reply annoyed her a bit.

"That's not an answer that's going to help either of us. We need to work on it as soon as possible. So maybe I could go to your house and-" But she was interrupted by a sudden out burst by Marshall Lee. "No! I mean.. we should hang out somewhere else.." He slightly blushed in embarrassment of the sudden statement he blurted out. She giggled at his rosiness, "Okay then maybe somewhere outdoors..like the park," She said with a big smile. He never got why she smiled so much, she seemed always happy. But then you look at her drawing and listen to her song..he didn't understand.

He didn't really enjoy the outdoors so much, as you could tell by how white he was. He rather be locked away in his room, drowning reality with his music either by listening to it or making it. He'd even sing when everyone in his house was gone. Not that he suffered from stage fright or anything. Marshall Lee just didn't feel compelled to entertain his _'family.' _He enjoyed solitude.

He just nodded in agreement. She gave a smirk in a concerned way as she was about to speak but quickly retreated. Fionna was trying to collect all her thoughts to form a statement. All he saw was the side profile of her face, she bit her lip deep in thought. He looked away from her as he stared out the foggy window thinking as well. But completely on a different subject; the pale sixteen year old was regaining all thoughts about his music. They both sat there in silence for about ten minutes until she broke it.

"Why are you so quiet?" She looked over at him with a questionable expression. He tried so hard to avoid answering, but he could feel her stare. Marshall peered over with an annoyed face, he gaped his mouth open as he was going to talk, but he closed it.

"You don't always have to be so quiet, you know? I won't do anything to you," The blonde haired girl commented with a sweet, tender tone. Her smile was bright and soft. He took in a deep breathe and exhaled gradually, he then replied, "I don't like people." His voice was subtle and steady.

She tilted her head to the left with an eyebrow cocked. She didn't understand why he hated people, but simply smiled. "Why do you hate people? Don't you have friends?" He gave her a dirty look, he cleared his throat with a cough. Marshall Lee responded, "If I'm quiet, then people will leave me alone. If they leave me be, then they can't hurt me. So people like you won't ask me personal questions that I don't want to answer" He gasped a little at his own sentence; he was just as shocked as the girl sitting beside him was. He quickly jerked is head in the direction of the bus window, completely modified of what just flew out from his mouth.

Even no he couldn't see her tanned face, a smiled creased. "Life is difficult, I know. But don't let the world get to you like that. I won't hurt you, I promise, you can trust me." He started to turn his head, but now all you could see was the side of his face. The sixteen year old didn't look at her..only thought about what she had claimed. Everything was meaningful except the last few words she whispered out. He didn't _trust_ anyone. Not since his last girlfriend and past friendships; lies, being back stabbed, and cheated on, only made him push people even further away. And promises have always been shattered in his own life. _Always.._

There was a few minutes of quietness until Fionna took the backside of her hand and gently crossed over his cheek in an sympathetic manor. "You don't always have to be afraid all the time.." The words were soft and well meant. Marshall Lee blushed a bit at her words and the warm touch of her hand. Marshall was still avoiding eye contact. Suddenly, the bus came pulling into school, surprising the both of them. She blushed just as much as the boy seated with her did. He grabbed his backpack quickly and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go now." He pushed her aside as he tumbled into the aisle of the bus and rushed off.

"..bye Marshall Lee.." Fionna said to herself very faintly, watching him run off. A sad expression blossomed onto her face as she waited for everyone to get off.

* * *

**This is only a part of the day. The other part will be in chapter 5. **

**Please Review!(:**


	5. Day one: Later that day

**Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 5 everyone! I'm going to try hard and get the next chapter up tomorrow!**

**Please Review! It really does mean a lot to me.**

* * *

The Unknown Secrets

Chapter 5: _Day one: Later That Day_

Marshall Lee was glad that it was Friday, so he didn't have to come on the bus and be tormented by a Freshman for the next two days. And that he didn't have to deal with other people all together. He was a Junior, and things weren't always this way. Freshman year, he was one of the cool kids, he had tons of friends. Little did he know that they all wanted to his friends for the popularity; his friends were _fake. _But for once in his life Marshall didn't feel alone as he had all the friends he ever wanted and a girlfriend that _loved _him. He had it, then _something_ happened. People began to ditch him, and his whole popularity had taken a horrible crash landing. Days that were once pure enjoyment for him, became a survival game whether or not if he'd go home crying or make it through the day. He was once an innocent fifteen year old now he's a hard headed seventeen year old trying to stay alive every day. When this all occurred, he began to reach out towards music for his escape. Before he could even grasp music to help guide him..he did other things that he now learns to regret.

"Marshall Lee! Pay attention to my lesson or go to detention!" Threatened Mr. Kirchman with a slit frustration in his tone.

Marshall had dozed off, lost in his thoughts. He simply nodded and began to stare at the black board. In chalk, there were words and phrases shattered all along the board. English was never really his most beloved class, but found it necessary to improve his writing skills. Already almost half way through the day, he couldn't wait to leave. Then he thought about home; his _house. _He didn't want to go home and face the people he so desperately loathed. There were many reasons to why, but he never spoke of them. Marshall Lee never wanted sympathy or empathy from anyone.

The bell then rang, this startled Marshall a bit, but he quickly gathered all of his things and rushed out, but he came to a halt when the teacher stepped in front of him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it this afternoon?" asked Mr. Kirchman in a concerned manor with a hardy smile.

The pale seventeen year old sighed as he rolled his eyes. His bangs covered his left eye as he began to speak, "I'm alright sir..really I am." His tone was normal and relaxed. It was convincing to the teacher that stood there in front of him, he smiled a bit, "Just making sure. Well have a nice day young man." Marshall just smirked as he took that as a sign that he could go to sixth period. He rethought the question his teacher had just asked him and he realized, he hadn't been okay in a long time.

He completely hated his 6th period class. No, not because the teacher was a bitch or couldn't teach right, it was the people that lay inside the classroom walls. He had History with all his formal friends that ditched him almost two years ago. That's what he meant by surviving; in other classes students would just think he's the weird _emo_ outcast that no one liked. But for the people that actually knew him and wanted to make his life a living hell, they would make nasty remarks that used to effect him deeply. Even no the insults don't take there toll like they used to, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt just a bit. They were all part of his past that he wanted to forget, but because of them, it was almost impossible.

He strolled in expecting to see the same old teacher that always says good afternoon in a weakened tone, but instead he glimpsed a young teacher holding the door open with a kindhearted smile.

'_Those bright eyes,' _Marshall Lee thought while squinting his eyes. She gave a loud and happy, "Good afternoon." He gave her a puzzled look, she recognized this and commented, "Go on inside and I'll explain to the class." He nodded and headed inside.

His ex-friends were sitting there as if they were waiting for him to approach. He avoided all eye contact and quickly sat down in the very back seat; being his antisocial self. The final bell rang and the new female teacher came walking in.

"Hi there class. I'm your new teacher for the rest of this year. Your formal teacher, Ms. Charment has suffered the loss of her near and dear husband. So I will be taking over in her absence. You guys can call me Mrs. Luarans," She explained with a genuine smile.

Just a little bit half way through the class period, the _populars _started their game like the usual.

"Hey you. Yea you. Why haven't you gone and killed yourself yet? No one likes you here. Don't you see that?" Kyle Gumball said ending it with a hardy laugh. Apparently he was a little to loud in the words he chose, considering our new teacher has outstanding hearing.

"Excuse me young man? What did you just say to him?" She yelled half way across the room. She stopped in the middle of her lesson; she was teaching us about how our Four Fathers began to established our nation.

The once tanned young Kyle had now gone white as a ghost. No one had ever heard him except his friends and Marshall. And now he was heard by the teacher, something he never wanted to happen.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you perfectly clear, and I'm suspending you for what you just said to this quiet young man. That is completely intolerable in my classroom. My daughter was bullied and let's just say things didn't end well. She's okay now, but people like you will cause someone to get hurt. I don't want you in my classroom. GET OUT NOW!" Her words were engulfed with despair and exasperation. She pointed her finger towards the door. Kyle grabbed all his things as quickly as he could and rushed to the time out room. Mrs. Luarans growled in anger as she sat behind her desk to fill out what seemed to be a referral and a suspension card. This took her almost the rest of the period. She then instructed one of the following students to take it and export it to the detention room.

"I'm so sorry class, I didn't mean to yell or stop our lesson, but I had to. We'll pick this lesson up on Tuesday. Okay? Have a nice weekend you guys," She said as the bell rang.

Marshall Lee knew that he'd be stopped by the new teacher, so he picked up all his things and walked towards the door. Of course he was indeed right about it.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him with big eyes of kindness.

He just nodded in a response. She started talking again, "Are you sure? Don't be afraid to tell me," Her voice was so sympathetic; her eyes were huge with a caring expression. Like she understood what was going on. The looks she gave reminded him of someone he knew..

"I'm fine. Really." He didn't look her in the eyes, and his voice was a tad bit unsteady. He thought she wouldn't notice, but she did.

"If anything else happens you can come tell me. Never be afraid of telling someone how you feel."

He knew she meant well by her kind words, but he didn't and couldn't trust anyone. Last time he told someone how he felt, all hell broke loose.

He simply looked up with a smile and nodded. She smiled back, "Alright now, go get to class."

He paused for a moment, thinking this might be the only right time he could ask. "Hey, by chance are you related to _Fionna?" _She looked at him with a shocked expression but it quickly melted into a smile. "Well, yes I am. Why do you ask?" He just shrugged and made his way out the door. You could tell that the shrug wasn't a good enough answer, but she let him get away because she had another class to teach.

* * *

_**P.S: Sorry this doesn't really have the Fiolee vibe in this chapter, but it did open up more questions for you guys(; You know a little bit of what happened in Marshall Lee's past. So I hope that makes up for it n_n**_

_**Don't worry though, the next chapter they'll be talking on the bus. Js.**_

_**Please Review guys!**_


	6. Day one: The Bus

**Author's Notes: Haha got chapter 6 up already, after of course the first time I typed it it got deleted -.- I was so MAD! But this one is better in my opinion.**

**My four day weekend is done, I have school tomorrow, so I dunno when I'll get the chance to update any of my stories :/**

**I'd also like to thank you guys for following my story, it means a lot(':**

**But, please review!**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 6:** Day one: The Bus  
_

After the bell ranger Marshall Lee through his bag over his shoulder as rushed out from the classroom before another one of his teachers stopped him in the doorway today. For eighth period he had Ms. Smith, and she taught health. Health was one of the easier classes to take, mainly because she was a major push over. You could get away with just about anything, and always get your way with things as well. Of course Marshall Lee was the quiet guy who did all his work and never took advantage of her. But for his friends, they had. They would always do something to her that was just too funny. Then again, his friends were still suspended, so class was pretty boring.

Marshall quickly ran down the stairs from the second floor and started strolling to the bus. He suddenly spotted Fionna, he then started walking slower to avoid being seen by her. He didn't want to be seen by her and having to answer some more damn questions. The pale boy then quickly saw her with _Kyle; _the same Kyle who tortured him in History. Or at least did, he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be at school on Monday to whenever his suspension was up. Plus, after today, he didn't think he'd being giving Marshall any more trouble in at least in Fionna's moms' classroom.

A burning pain fired up inside of Marshall Lee; he put his long scene like hair in front of his face. This completely covered his entire fare complexion, and he gritted his teeth. The seventeen year old clenched his fists, trying to hold back all his livid and other negative emotions. He didn't want him taking the innocence of another person, he already took his and other peoples. But there was nothing he could do at this point.

Marshall raced past them, luckily he wasn't pointed out by either of them. He looked back at them and saw how they laughed and smiled together. That's how it used to be when Kyle and him were _best friends. _And now they wanted to rip out each others throats.

The now flustered Marshall Lee walked onto the bus and took his seat in the second seat on the opposite side of where the bus driver sits. As soon as he got comfortable, he began digging through his raggedy old book-bag for his ipod and beats. After a couple of minutes he finally discovered them. Marshall was looking through his playlist, trying to decide which song to play. After debating, he chose _"Undead," By Hollywood Undead. _He started staring out the window, he saw Fionna hug Gumball. He walked away all happy in his white T-Shirt and pink shorts, as Fionna came hopping on.

He felt the familiar movement on the seat, but he continued to stare out the window until he was fed up with the feeling of her stare. So when he started turning his head, but she then looked away, trying to playoff that she wasn't doing anything.

The Bunny capped girl soon looked back over at him and started talking.

"Hi, how was your day?" Her smiled was bright and loving as usual.

Marshall shrugged in a responses as he began to turn his head away to stare back out the window. The bus started up and proceed to leave the school. Fionna started talking again.

"Just one of those days, uh? Well, do you know Kyle Gumball?" She asked with another smile.

The boy nodded his head in a notion indicating that as a yes. Even his name burned inside of his head, the mention of it brought back so many horrible memories he wanted to forget. His face was written of hate, but apparently Fionna wasn't paying much attention as she continued speaking.

"He's so nice..wait, are you guys friends?" She peered over at him, now staring into his eyes again.

He was reluctant to answer, but started to stutter a bit and had a face of despair. He sighed in a way of being indignantly. In a hoarse voice he manged to say, "..no.." This time, his bitter reaction didn't go amiss to Fionna.

"...what happened between you two?" She asked in both a concerned and curious voice.

Marshall Lee hesitated to even answer at all, he wanted to jump out the window next to him, rather than answer any questions from her. He stared at the ground as he had his mouth gaped open as if he was about to speak but Fionna stopped him.

"I'm sorry for asking questions that you don't feel comfortable answering. I can see that you don't trust people. That I know for sure. I guess I'm just a stupid Freshman, and I'll leave you alone for now on," She had a sad tone in her voice. She started to get up to move but Marshall grabbed her wrist.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid, Fionna," He stated very firmly and loud enough for her to hear him.

She was a little shocked that he did that and said those words, but as she thought about this, her face started to turn a shade of pink; she smiled at his touch. The long blonde haired girl sat back down, but didn't look him in the eyes.

She looked out into space; she tried finding the proper words to say, "I just thought I was a big bother to you.." Her words were cold but heartfelt.

He sighed as he tried searching the right words to say to her in a reply, "Well yes you do tend to irritate me, but that doesn't make you stupid.." He was speaking more than he usually would to people.

She looked over at him and whispered, "And that's why I have to go.." She had pleading eyes of sadness.

He looked into her blue eyes as he spoke again, "Don't." He didn't know why he was telling this annoying Freshman to stay here. Something in him told him she needed to stay. Marshall didn't understand it himself but he commented, "I want to get to know you better.." He smiled at her. He was completely confused of where _this _was coming from.

She smiled back and replied, "Oh well, I'm a complicated puzzle to put together," She gasped a little at her very statement. She couldn't believe she just said that. But she smiled as she got out a pen from her green bag.

Marshall Lee laughed a little to himself; not loud enough for her to hear him. She began to speak once more, "Hey, here's my number," She stated at she was writing her number down, "We need to work on that song together. Does Sunday work? I'm busy tomorrow." She gazed into his brown eyes as she handed him the piece of paper.

He gave a strange expression as he took hold of the paper. "Yea. Sunday works I guess." He answered. _'So much for a Fionna free weekend,' _He thought.

She giggled, "Can I have your number too, just in case my plans change?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed the number that was written on the paper and hit _'call.' _Fionna's phone started vibrating in her green bag, she then grabbed her cell phone and saved the number into her contacts.

"Thanks!" The bus came to her bus stop as the doors shuttered, "Ohh..well I have to go again bye now. See you soon!" She cheered as she skipped off the yellow transportational vehicle before Marshall could get a word in.

He started listening to his music again as he was thinking now.

He needed to know more about her; her mom said she was bullied, and he needed to know why. Well if it was for asking a lot of questions, he could understand why. He chuckled a little. Marshall thought about her song that she wrote and sang and her depressing drawing. Things made a little more sense now, but he was still curious for many reasons. He had more questions now, and he wanted them to be answered. He didn't think this girl was so bad after all, but still had this annoying aspect to her.

But Marshall Lee could get used to this _Freshman. _


	7. Day Three: The park

**Author's notes: Lol okay I know it say _day three,_ but that's because it's Sunday. And day one was Friday. Day 2 was Saturday. It's a 3 week period, so even the days where there isn't something happening, it's still going to count or it just wouldn't make sense. I'll get confuzzled O.O**

**Sorry if that confuses you, just ignore what I just said and enjoy chapter 7(:**

***Btw in case you didn't know, all the people in this story are human even Marshall. And this isn't just The Land of Aaa, there's going to be people from Ooo in here too(:***

**Please review! **

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 7:** Day three: The Park_

Saturday morning, around 10:35 AM, Fionna had texted Marshall Lee the details of when and where they'd meet up to work one their song. He saw the message and messaged back "K," and went back to sleep. He abruptly awoke to the sun beaming on his eyes. Marshall jumped up completely forgetting the plans with Fionna. He peered over at the clock and realized he had time to get ready. He slightly dreaded even going; he had to go outside where there was sun.

He growled in irritation as he went through his closet to find something to wear. Right now Marshall stood there in his blue and purple boxers next to his bed, trying to find his skull shirt. _'Where is the damn thing?' _He asked himself hoping it would allow him to find it faster. After about five minutes, he finally discovered it. The shirtless teen smiled has he put it over his bare chest. His shirt was black with a red skull in the middle as he picked out black and white plaid-ed skinny jeans. He was in his white socks still, so he hopped over to his dresser where they lay under. Marshall Lee decided to wear his navy blue High Tops and his matching belt that laid on top of the same dresser.

The pale young man went into his bathroom to continue getting ready. He grabbed his worn down toothbrush, and snatched the Crest Pro Health toothpaste. He drizzled the minty tooth cleanser onto the bristles and begun brushing his pearly whites. He then rinsed off his brush and his mouth.

On his sink in a special container held his piercings. Marshall opened it carefully and picked out the black hoop like piercings for his lips. He put them in gently. He also took his comb and brushed his black hair in his face. He didn't feel like taking his time to make it all perfect if it was just going to get ruined at the park.

Marshall Lee strolled back into his room and quickly grabbed his song book with his pencil and his guitar. He wasn't sure if he was going to need it or not, but he was going to bring it anyways. He placed the strap of his Axe Bass onto his shoulder and turned it to where it was on his back. The teen walked out from his room and locked his door behind him. He locked his door due to privacy and he just didn't like people looking at his room.

His _mom_ was in the shower as his _dad_ was at work. He didn't have any siblings, and he was glad. His _mother_ was a book writer, but very uptight _sometimes_. His _dad_ worked in a major company, doing business with very high up people. Marshall didn't know exactly what, but he didn't care. His _parents _made a fortune, that's how he could afford such pricey attire. Even no his _parents_ didn't approve of his style, they still gave him $200 each month for receiving good grades. Even no Marshall Lee hated school, he still did all his homework/classwork. He wanted a future, and that future he dreamed so much for, was a _music career. _

He dashed downstairs and looked at the wall clock. It was 1:28 PM and he had to be at the nearby park at least by 2:00. He quickly zoomed out the door. He saw the outside world, and the _sun. _He sighed in annoyance as he continued to walk.

As he walked down the street, his neighbors stared at him in disgust. But Marshall Lee gave them a death glare, and they looked scared as they jerked their heads away quickly. After battling rude glances, he could spot the park in the distance. He started quick-walking now, he just wanted to get this whole day over with.

He wasn't sure where she was in the park, then he heard a ring to his phone. The teenager looked at it and realized it was Fionna.

"Hello Fionna." He grunted.

"Hi, where are you? I'm by the big tree nearby the river." She instructed firmly.

He was a little weirded out, "How did you know I was wondering where you were?"

She laughed, "It's almost 2:30, I figured you were either wandering around looking for me, or was a no show. And I can see you very faintly in the distance." She stated with her usual laugh.

He let a 'oh' as he said goodbye and put his cellular device back into his pocket. He didn't realize he was walking that slow to the park._ 'Maybe I should have walked even slower,' _Marshall thought.

Marshall saw the big tree, it was very off far away from the playground, or any human contact in general. But close to the water like she had said. He was approaching the tree with caution, but then relaxed when he saw her.

Fionna had her long blonde hair down, flowing in the wind with of course her bunny hat on her head. She was wearing slightly more makeup then when Marshall Lee first met her. She was wearing a '_Sleeping With Sirens' _tank top with booty shorts. She wasn't wearing her shoes, they laid beside her as she read her book.

The blonde girl looked up and smiled as she closed her book.

"Hi there." Her face was bright and cheerful.

He sighed and faintly exclaimed, "Hi.."

She giggled a bit at his effort to talk. Marshall Lee realized she had a guitar and a basket on the other side of her. A dazed expression crossed his face.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a silly face. Then she turned to see that he was gazing at her instrument and food.

"Oh haha, that's my guitar, and that's the basket of food. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be here so." She explained while pointing them out.

He just shuck his head. He then laid his Axe Bass carefully against the tree trunk and put down his song book in a place where the pages wouldn't blow in the breeze. Now that he did that, Marshall sat down beside her, but not too close.

"So how did you spend your Saturday?" She asked very politely.

He roughly laughed and responded, "Alone in my room, blaring music. You?" The seventeen year old didn't look her in the eyes, he stared into a space of nothingness.

"Better than mine. I had to help my mom out at our farm. Wasn't fun." She too looked out into the space of nothingness.

A strange look sprouted into Marshall Lee's face. _'A farm? What?' _He thought.

Fionna looked over at him and saw his confused face. "Yea a farm. It's my step-dad's farm. That's the main reason why we moved here. We don't live there if that's what you're thinking, no, we live in a house. But every couple of weeks we go up there to check on things. We pay someone to feed the animals and such, but my mom loves riding horses, but we had to clean the stables because we let our guy have a break every once and awhile. Just oh my Glob," At the end of her explanation, she growled in anger.

Marshall giggle at her. "Sounds like a blast, " Then he really started laughing.

"Look who's talking now? Haha."

"I don't like answering questions, I didn't say anything about teasing."

Fionna rolled her blue eyes and pulled out her picnic blanket from the basket.

"Why do you have that, Fi?"

"Ugh, did you just call me Fi? What the heck bro? I'm calling you Marshy then." She stuck her tongue out in a playful manor and began to chuckle.

"Like hell you are Fi. Don't call me that."

She crossed her arms while placing the blanket down on the grass. "Watch me do it, Marshy."

He sighed in anger as he rolled his eyes once more. She just giggled and stood up. The bunny capped girl spread the red and white checkered fabric over the grass. She made sure everything was in its place. The basket laid there now on top of the blanket.

"It's for us to sit on, the grass is all itchy," Fionna finally answered.

"Uh?" He was confused at the sudden statement.

"You asked why I had this, right? This blanket is for us to sit on."

"Ohh," You could tell Marshall felt a little stupid. But the blonde girl just smiled.

"Are we eating now?" He asked in a concerned tone. She nodded in a response. It was now close to 3 and Fionna was hungry.

"C'mon, have some food." But Marshall Lee shuck his head no.

"I'll fall asleep if I do eat," He defended. His stomach rumbled.

She smiled and said, "I can hear your tummy begging for food, you should eat. I know you're hungry," She tried to convince him with a sweet smile.

He gave in, not to her, but to his demanding stomach.

They were both sitting on the fabric eating homemade sandwiches made by Fionna. Then when Marshall and her finished, she asked a question.

"What type of song do you think we should sing?" She asked as she was about to take a sip of the water she brought.

You could tell Marshall was thinking, he looked up into the sky with a smirk. "Not sure. Depends one what our lyrics are, and the meaning behind them."

She nodded in agreement. The girl snatched out her phone to check the time. it was now about 3:20 PM.

"So that's a nice guitar; never seen one like it. Where'd you get it?" Fionna asked while putting back her phone.

Marshall hesitated a moment but proceeded, "My..um.._mom," _He looked away, staring at the playground with many children on it. He then began to remember his own life, and when he was little; he missed it.

The bunny hatted girl cocked her head and said, "Well that's cool. I got mine from my mom too, but it's nothing special."

By her statement he seemed to be drifted back to reality.

All of a sudden the pale young man yawns and lays down. "I told you I get...*yawns*... sleepy..when I eat." His voice was weak as he started to close his eyes. After about fifteen, twenty minutes, Fionna laid down beside him. They both lied there on the picnic blanket, Marshall Lee had drifted off to sleep, and Fionna began to and slowly drowned in her thoughts that made her too drift off.

Fionna rose up from her slumber. She glanced over at the boy next to her, the fifteen year old girl smiled. She thought he looked so cute when he was sleeping. For once, Fionna could glimpse his face, for his hair wasn't in the way of it.

"Oh Marshy...only if you knew how much I liked you, that I was the one who wrote that note," She whispered to where no one could hear her, "And only..if you felt the same way.."

She looked up at the sky and realized how the sunset was dipping down into river near the tree they were under. It was getting late, and her mom was expecting her to be done with this in the next hour.

They hadn't completed much today, but she was glad to be here with him. Fionna realized that she was mostly a nuisance to him, but hoped one day that he could trust her. He knew for sure it was going to take a lot, but she was just willing to give it a shot.

She too didn't trust anyone, but knew she could trust him, in some bizarre way. Just before she noticed he looked off in the distance with a sad face. She wanted to know why, and if his mom really did give that to him.

Suddenly in her train of thought, he woke up. He moaned and shifted his body, then stood up and rubbed his tired eyes. This action broke her thoughts.

"Hello there sleeping beauty. I think we should go home now, it's getting late," She smiled as he look up at her.

"Ahh. Alright," He replied all groggily. Marshall was still half asleep.

"Need a lift getting home sleepy head? My mom can drive you there," Fionna offered in a hearty gesture.

But he shuck his head no and stood up and collected his things. Still a little dazed he managed to say, "Bye Fionna, I had a nice time."

A little stunned, Fionna simply smiled and replied, "Me too. See you tomorrow."

Marshall smiled at her and began to walk further and further out from the eyes of the blonde haired girl.


	8. That Evening

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 8:** That Evening_

The skies were now a dreary black shade with multiple twinkling lights flickering in the evening sky. The moon stood majestically tracing the black background. It was around Seven or so, it was daylight savings time, so it went darker a lot sooner. Marshall Lee was strolling home with his black and red guitar around his back, with his writing book in his left hand. He was slightly dazed when he left the park, and remembered what he said. He didn't want her to know that he was starting to except this annoying Freshman. Yet, he says he had a great time. He doesn't want her getting the wrong idea. Fionna and him are barely even friends in his eyes, but time can only tell for what happens in the future.

The distraught seventeen year old was just about on the steps of the entrance of his well-sized, rich person looking house, then he heard a familiar tone. His heart stopped, and eyes shut, he sighed in defeat. No one at school knew where Marshall live besides the school district, but that doesn't really count. But now, this preppy looking girl comes up to him right as he was about to stumble through the huge royal looking doors. The pale teen turned around slowly.

"Oh hey Marshall!" Fionna cheered has dashed towards his darkened figure in the moonlight.

He hissed, "What do you want?" Very bitter and cruel as his eyes shifted off into his yard.

The blonde haired girl took a step back with a shocked expression. "What's with you? You were just all fine before. What the hell bro?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot; her sneakers didn't really make a noise when her right foot made contact with the concrete. Her once playful attitude dissipated into a cold stare.

Marshall Lee was cut off guard by her sudden statement and the unexpected shift in posture. He looked up at her and had these eyes with guilt. He didn't mean for his words to come out all wrong.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean it like that," His voice wasn't convincing for her.

"No, not that," She whispered, less tense now, "Why are you always so zoned out? I'm trying to be nice here, and you come off all stuck up and harsh. Can't you just except that I'm not going anywhere no matter how much you try to push me away? 'Cause I'm staying right here." Fionna's arms were now down on her side, gazing up at Marshall. You could tell that he didn't know how to respond.

He sighed, biting his lips from breaking down in front of this girl. Fionna was good at reading body language, she could tell that he was fighting so hard not to burst into tears. He wanted to walk away, but that would look too weak, but he couldn't just stand there and be made a fool of in front of someone he barely knew. Fionna took a step closer and was inches away from his face, she again placed the backside of her hand on his cheek. But whispered softly, "I just wanted to give you your book back. You accidentally took mine by mistake." There was silence yet again, as he still peered off away so he didn't bawl like a child.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that. Please don't cry Marshall, I know you're about to," Her voice was soft and gentle as her hand was still over his cheek. He inhaled then exhaled, trying to break his tension. But he bit his lip with even more force prior to before and closed his eyes, still trying to hold back everything bottled up inside of him. She removed her hand and glanced down; she saw her book. The fifteen year old gradually pulled the book from his pale hand and gently laid his onto the pavement.

Before she left for her car that was parked in front of his house, she did something Marshall didn't expect. Fionna smiled and quickly hugged him. Her arms went around his neck and her head was on his shoulder; something a _girlfriend_ would do. His eyes became the size of the moon like the one above them; Marshall couldn't find it in himself to push her off, actually, he found himself putting his arms around her to return the hug. That little action even shocked Fionna, but she just smiled and detached herself from him. A small wet drip came peering out from his left eye, the young girl placed her thumb under it to make it disappear. He slightly gasped at what he did right in front of her.

"I hope you'll be okay, see you tomorrow Marshy," She giggled as she raced towards her car. He remained motionless, he didn't know how to react. He just watched her as she climbed into her mini van and drove off.

Marshall Lee then peered down at the concrete and glimpsed his song journal. He wondered if she read anything in it. Now slightly paranoid, he grasped the book containing tons of personal emotion. He just sighed as he turned the door knob to proceed inside his not-so-lovely home.

Once inside, you could see the vast space. There were paintings scattered along the white walls. They had hard wood flooring and granite counters in both the kitchen and the multiple bathrooms throughout the house. Everything in his house was just..so _perfect._ He was simply a misunderstood teenager living in a world he didn't ask to be in. All his life, he wondered how life would be for other people if he was nonexistent. He didn't ask to be here, to be put through so much at a young age, to be here in a home where he clearly didn't belong in. Music was his only way to escape everything..his family troubles of the past...his lack of friends..his trust issues..and most importantly..the _pain._

He bolted up the wooden stairs to get into his room. He slammed the door and locked it. Flicked on the light and head for his bed. His ipod laid there under his pillow, he grabbed his regular earbuds. He implanted the ear piece into his ears and blasted out the world through his screamo music. Marshall stared up at his ceiling, watching the fan spin slowly as he held onto his music device.

A tear manged to make a trace on his face; many more came streaming down; one after one. He sobbed himself to sleep; thinking that Fionna was right. About him being afraid and pushing people away. He was afraid to get too close to people, because he knows that he will be shattered in the end; like he was in his past. He knew that she was right that morning, and that's why he ran off so quickly. He tried to forget it all, but he remembered it all tonight; _everything._ He almost cried in front of her because right there and then he remembered it all. He pushes people away so they tend to leave him alone, but she won't, she said she _wouldn't. _Marshall can't understand why; why was he important to her? He hadn't been important to anyone, _ever._

Maybe she knew something he didn't., maybe she saw something no one else did, but for now..Marshall Lee would try and focus on his music.

**~;~ As Fionna was in the car ~:~**

Fionna sat there completely quiet, she was on the other side of her mother; her mom was driving. Fionna's hand mushed her cheek as she stared out the window. Her mom looked over at her and smiled deeply; the same teacher, Mrs. Luarans.

"So that boy.." Her mom spoke with a teasing tone.

Fionna gave her a death glare that was playful. The young Freshman simply shrugged in a response.

"I know that young man. His name is Marshall Lee, I have him as one of my students," Mom explained with a smile.

The bunny capped girl gave her this look, no one could describe what she was thinking. Not even Fionna knew exactly of what she was thinking.

"Hun, be gentle with that boy, okay?" Her mom warned.

"Uh? What do you mean?" She was a bit confused by the sudden sentence.

Mom sighed, "Well, we were in class and this other young man said something to Marshall, and it just..go to me," She began as she let out this hefty sigh of anger. Like what Kyle Gumball had said really crept under her skin.

"Can you elaborate please?" Fionna pleaded with a convincing smile.

Her mom knew she'd find out sooner or later at the rate it's going for them. "You can't tell anyone I told you, not even Marshall," Fionna nodded as her mom continued, "This guy named _Kyle _basically told Marshall Lee to go kill himself and that he's not wanted here. But it didn't seem like it effected him all that much, so I'm guessing this as gone on for a long period of time; him being _bullied."_

The word 'bullied,' got to her in a painful reminder of her darker past. Fionna then snapped out of it and realized things made a little more sense now. It was the same day when she asked what happened between them. But she guessed that they have despised each other for longer than that, but that gave him no right to say those words. She had no respect for Gumbutt anymore, she finally understood why Marshy hated him so much; no one deserves to be told that, NO ONE.

Marshall shouldn't do that to himself, he was wanted, wanted by _Fionna. _She winced in both aggravation and sadness. A tear made its way out from her eye and onto the car seat. She didn't understand why he was even bullied, there was nothing wrong with him.

Her mom shuck her head in agreement, like she knew what her daughter was thinking. "I know, I suspended him from school. Make sure he's okay tomorrow, I worry about him. He reminds me of you and how you..ya know? I want him to find happiness." Her mom spoke like he was a child of her own. Fionna smiled and replied back, "I'm trying, but he's a complicated nut to crack.."

"Give it time, dear. He has to tell somebody something until he finally cracks."

Her mom was right..she remembered breaking down completely in front of her mom about everything that was going on. She recalled it like it was just yesterday, when in fact it was about four months ago. Fionna had secrets too that she didn't want anyone knowing. Her mom broke her thoughts as she spoke.

"So, do you like him?" Her mom snickered.

Fionna blushed so much, red was splattered all over her face. This only made the lady next to her laugh even harder.

"Continue driving AMY!" She yelled out her mom's name as 'Amy' laughed to where she couldn't breathe.

"Alright sweetie. We're almost home," Her mom's laughing died down as she continued to drive on the road.

The blonde just smiled as she looked off into the night sky through the car door window.

Truth is, Fionna did like him, a lot in fact. She didn't know everything about him, but wanted to find out. And if she did find out all of them, she wouldn't look at him any different. She had a level of respect for this boy, not all the secrets in the world were going to take that away.

Someway this fifteen year old was going to try and discover all of his deep and darkest secrets.

The only question was:

_When?_

* * *

**_Author's notes: So, I'm sorry for the delay..but I've had school and such. But it's the weekend now, and I'll have more time to update! By update..I mean my other Fanfictions. I'm having a slight writers block with 'Betrayed Lies,' and no one is giving me any tips or ideas xD But I'll try and get that going Today or tomorrow._**

**_Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. What's that? You have more questions that need answering? Well, sorry to say you'll have to read and find out what happens in the end. Not sure one how long this is gonna be...maybe 15, 20 chapters at best. Dunno, depends on how far my imagination takes me. I want my story to be one of those you'll never forget. But I'm pretty sure this won't be like those ones with over 100 followers and 200 reviews with over 150 favorites. I've always wanted one, but not all dreams come true._**

**_Well I hope you review my story and just give me input on it(;_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_See you in the next chapter guys!_**


	9. Day Four: Secret One

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 9:** Day Four: Secret One_

The sunlight was piercing through the purple silk curtains; it was a bright day outside, birds were chirping, skies a bright blue, and everything seemed so radiant today. Fionna was laying in her twin sized bed, trying to escape the light beaming on her eyes, then she thought, _'Light? WHY IS THERE LIGHT?!' _She ejected up quickly and came to her feet in less than ten seconds flat. Her alarm read, '9:21.' She had over slept and rushed to the bathroom down the hall, but her step-dad stopped her.

He was a tall thin man with some muscle to his arms and chest. His skin was as tan as Fionna, but stood about eleven inches taller. He had short buzzed hair, it was black and he had brown eyes. Those brown eyes reminded her of Marshall Lee.

"I'm so sorry Fionna. I over slept...and I was just about to go get you up, but I can see that you already are," Her father scratched the back of his head and smile nervously. The fifteen year old with a bad bedhead took pity upon her step-dad.

Even no her face was serious and annoyed she manged to crease a smile and giggle, "It's alright, mistakes will happen. Can you drive me though?" She gazed into his eyes with a puppy dog face. She wanted to go to school to see Marshall, there really wasn't any other reason to go but for him.

He grinned, "Sure kiddo, but I don't think you want to go looking like that, now do you?" He laughed at her and her dark circles under her tired eyes and sticking up hair. Fionna just rolled her eyes with a smile and walked back into her room to chose some attire.

Her closet was filled with blues and pinks. She liked black..but never understood why she had so much preppy, girly, frilly clothes. Fionna just shrugged and continued to dig through her closet.

After about five minutes she came across some decent clothes to be worn on such a lovely day. Kind of ironic how there was a terrible storm last night though. Luckily, her mom and her drove home safely, and went inside the two story house before it began to downpour. But there she stood, light shining down through her window. It was so beautiful out, instead of the loud cracks of lightning flashing through the sky.

Before she put on her newly picked out attire, she took off her over sized bedtime shirt. It was really for a dude, but she found to comfy for snoozing in.

Fionna had her black skinny jeans and a pink tank top. That was her only black pair of jeans she owned, the rest were mostly blue, and even some were purple. Her shirt had big bold letters in black saying. 'Music Is My life.' Such a true statement for this fifteen year old. Her shoes were general blue high tops, and of course she was wearing freshly new underwear and bra. Fionna couldn't forget her bunny hat. But she needed to fix this bedhead of hers first.

Fionna ran down the hall again, but wasn't put to a halt like earlier. The door was swung open as her fare complexion reflected back at her in the mirror. The blonde girl took hold of the brush on the sink and began to brush out all the snarls in her long blonde hair. She gritted her teeth in agony as it felt like she was pulling her hair out.

After what felt like forever, she finally got all her bundled up in a straight, silky style. It was her lucky day, since her hair was already all generally straight, she didn't have to waste more time using her straightener. Fionna opened up her bathroom cabinet to grab her _contacts._ They were put in carefully as she realized it was one of those days to not wear makeup besides counselor. The fifteen year old girl gently covered her face with the cover up and smiled. She continued on with her hair; she decided to put all her blonde hair into her bunny hat, except her bangs. this process took her a good ten minutes to accomplish. Fionna grasped the light pink lip gloss off from her sink and put it on her decent sized lips. She was overjoyed at the finished product.

The bunny capped girl turned the door knob and came face to face with her dad again.

"Are you almost ready? I have to get to work; I already called in saying I was responsible for you being late. And I of course called in at work saying I was going to be late too," He explained with a genuine smile.

"Oh, okay, thanks Dad. I just have to go get my backpack and I'm ready, but where's mom?" She was flattered that her dad did that for her, it saved the hassle of trying to explain to the front office. But her mind wondered where her mom was, she'd usually wake her up then go to work.

The reason he mom didn't take her to work with her was because her mom had to leave and be there way before she had to. That was something Fionna really didn't want.

"Oh she had to go in even earlier to grade papers, she forgot to bring them home. So she left me in charge of waking you up, but obviously that didn't happen," Her step father laughed to himself and gave a nervous smile to his step daughter.

"Ohh that makes sense, well hold on I'll be right back."

Then just like that Fionna went racing towards her door to open it and grab her small, green bag off from her bed. She throw the straps onto her shoulders and came running out with a big smile pasted on her face.

Her step dad just gave her a smirk and walked downstairs to proceed out the front door; not far behind was a certain blonde girl with a bunny hat. They just smiled at each other; they hopped into the car. Her dad and her started to drive off, heading towards her school.

* * *

Fionna's dad was talking to the lady behind the desk of the front office as the teenager sat there patiently.

Since her dad had to go get gas and traffic was being a butt, it took over an hour to get to school. It was around 10:00 AM when they drove off, and now it was 11:38 AM. Fionna had to wait until 12 to go to Music class; the last period of the day. Somehow her dad talked them into that, she still didn't understand how he managed to get his way with these people.

Time seemed to go by fast as she thought of Marshall Lee. Her thoughts of him began to spark up questions about him. Like: _What was he hiding? How come he's so emotionally disturbed? What could have caused so much damage? Was being bullied causing this? Or was it something much bigger than that? _Was Fionna any closer to discovering the answers? Nope, this was only the _beginning. _

Suddenly in her train of thoughts a familiar voice echoed in her eardrums; breaking her inner thoughts.

"Hun, you can go to 7th period now. I'm leaving now to got work, but I hope you have a wonderful day." Her dad couldn't help but laugh; it wasn't really a _day _considering it was almost over. Fionna smiled and waved goodbye as she ran to music class; she was on the edge of her seat to see Marshall.

Luckily, the front office and Mr. Vanity's room weren't too far apart. Fionna cheerfully came sprinting in with a big smile, but utter disappointment struck her. Marshall Lee wasn't in her sights. Her smile slowly faded, and was replaced with a frown of sadness.

Unfamiliar faces were in this small group in the front of the classroom. She had a strong feeling they were Marshall's friends.' Fionna looked both ways nervously and approached the bunch. She sat in the chair close to them, but not too close.

"Hi there.." Her voice was gentle and anxious. The one girl smiled at her.

"Hey bunny girl. New here?" The girls voice was nice, and Fionna could tell her comment about her hat wasn't an insult.

This girl had really long jet black hair, with teasing on her shorter top layers; it was in a _scene _hair style. Her skin was pale as her nose and lips were pierced. Her eyes were covered in eyeliner, but it looked stunning on her. She had bright green eyes that reflection off her killer smile. Her body was slim as a tight black band Tee and black and white skinny jeans covered her female body. She wore red Convers, and held a black and blue guitar on her back with the strap to it in front.

"Well, Kind of. I came here last Thursday, but I don't remember seeing you people," She explained still kind of nervous.

"Oh well that's because my peeps and I got suspended for pulling this prank. But that doesn't matter at the moment. So what's your name sweet cheeks?" This girls voice was playful and calm.

The bunny capped her hesitated to answer, but managed to, "I'm Fionna. What about you guys?" She started to put herself at ease.

"Well I'm Marceline, but you can call me Marcy or Vampire. I'm really pale, so people call me that. And this is Ash," She pointed to a boy with half his head shaved, but he shot her a smile. "And this is Delilah," She then pointed to a girl with short, bright pink hair. Marceline gave this pink haired girl a different look she'd given Ash, but Fionna couldn't put her finger on it.

"There's also this other dude, but I dunno where he is, he wasn't at lunch," She commented.

"Maybe he had enough of school and dropped out," Ash added.

"On a day we have music? I think not," Marcy made a good point with that.

"You mean Marshall Lee right?" Fionna butted in during their pointless argument. They all looked at her weird, like she was some zombie and they needed to exterminate her.

"You know him? How? Was it that damn _secret_? Is that how you know?" The longed haired girl gave her a worried expression. But Fionna was confused by this _secret_ she spoke of.

"He's on my bus and I'm working on a song with him in this class..but what secret?" Her response was a big face palm to Marceline for opening her big mouth.

"Good going Marcy, now this girl is going to know and tell Marshall. Then who's ass is going to get in trouble? Us." This Delilah girl spoke up in a bitter tone.

This girl wore a dark pink dress with a black sash-like waist band over her midsection that tied up in back in a bow. Her lips were pink and glossy. With dark blue eyes, with a little mascara. She seemed rather girly, yet not so much.

"Oh hush Bubblegum, I got this I-" But Fionna cut her off.

"I won't tell anybody, I promise," Her sudden statement being blurted out shocked them; she seemed very eager to know.

They all hesitated to reply back to this blonde girl in front of them. Then the bell finally rang. _'It had only been 5 minutes?'_ Fionna thought in shock. But she faced the front, staring up at the teacher.

The teacher started talking and saying how he was very disorganized at the moment and would give us about ten minutes to talk amongst ourselves. Then rushed over to his desk

Fionna turned over to the Vampire like girl and gave her this, 'You better tell me,' look. Marceline gave her a nervous glance and started talking in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You can't tell him we told you," She paused as she heard mumbles, "I mean, don't tell him _I_ told you."

"I won't, I promise," Fionna reassured, but was really happy inside. Finally, maybe she'd get some answers, that things would make sense.

Marcy pulled the fifteen year old in closer and whispered into her left ear. Fionna's eyes were the size of the moon and her mouth was gaped open in disbelief. She slowly started to shake her head as if it was some sick joke. But when she glanced over at the teenager that just told her, she had a very serious facial expression. Fionna couldn't even respond, she was so baffled.

"...H-how do y-you know? Did he tell you!?" Her voice was now bitter and shocked. But the pale girl looked back at her pals and gave a pleading look. But she quickly peered back at the Freshman.

"..No..it was a secret that spread around school by a certain someone. I won't say who. But we don't know why that happened to him or why this person even let such a secret slip. Better yet, this person twisted it and made it sound way worse than how it already does," She explained while placing her hand on my shoulder to help calm her down.

_'Who would do such a thing? What the hell is wrong with people?' _Fionna thought as she tried finding some other statement to reply back with.

"When?" Her statement was vague, but clear enough for Marceline.

"Freshman year. He was popular for a while actually then you trust the wrong person and then something like that gets out to the public. But we were there for him, since he had pretty much lost his friends and girlfriend at the time. Things were rough at first, then he started to dress and act differently. Hard to explain though."

With each explanation, Fionna became more shocked. Before she could respond, Mr.V came up in front of the class and started talking.

This blonde headed girl didn't have more answers, she had more questions now. The whole time she was in class, it became just one big blur. Her mind kept repeating the words Marceline spoke.

_'Fionna, Marshall Lee was adopted..'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi there again. Did you enjoy chapter 9? Haha you know one secret now, did you expect it? No? Yes? Tell me!**

**I have a question guys, and I'm not sure if you guys are gonna like it/or want it. But should I had a sex scene? Not one of those really graphic smut porn scenes, I mean a love filled one, with lots of passion and yea. I was thinking about it on the last chapter. So I thought I'd ask. Please tell me if I should. It's something I need to plan ahead if a lot of you want it. I'm going to go by majority rules, so if many of you want it but some of you don't, then I'm going to do what my followers want most and vise versa. (Yes I realize the rating will change; the sex scene won't happen for a quite a few chapters though)**

**Please review this, I need opinions!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**See you guys on the next chapter!(:**


	10. Day Four: Conversations Uprising

The Unknown Secrets

**Chapter 10:** _Day Four: Conversations Uprising_

After the bell had rang, Fionna still sat there completely still. She was lost in her thoughts about the one person everyone knew she was thinking about. But she wasn't the only one still sitting there. Ash, Marceline, and Delilah, all sat there waiting for her to say or do something. Suddenly, Marcy broke the silence.

"Are you okay there, bunny girl?" She placed her hand on Fionna's shoulder for comfort, but it didn't seem to help.

"I guess. But who would do such a thing? I have so many questions..and it's killing me," She spoke with a little annoyance in her tone.

She just wanted some answers from a boy she cares so deeply for. He's always alone, always so emotional in his eyes. His eyes always tell her that he's hurting, but when she tries reaching out, she's rejected. It doesn't make her wince, but it makes her wonder even more of the extend of his social withdraw.

Fionna didn't exactly grow up in the happy life, and she certainly didn't take everything so well. So she could see why someone could be completely emotionally broken down inside.

While being bullied, it took its toll on this fourteen year old (At the time she was that age); it always seemed no matter how much she tried, she was never good enough for _them_. At least, that's what she thought, until she went to therapy. But she tried forgetting all that. But as she said earlier: Secrets aren't always meant to stay secret...right?

"We've had questions for a long time, but never had the balls to ask. He's too emotional for question like that," Marceline paused before continuing, "He asks like he doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone, but he's just very fragile on life." Her hand had been dismissed from her shoulder as Fionna stood up.

All of her new friends followed her league; they all stood up right after she did.

"I know.." Her words were short, but played a very empowering tone into her fellow companion's eardrums.' Who only stood inches away from her.

Truth is, Fionna knew something was wrong. More than one thing to be exact, but she actually had the guts to ask him. And of course after replaying last night in her head, she knew asking such questions would only made the situations worse. But in life...things get worse before they get better..don't they?

"How do you know exactly? You haven't even known him for a week yet. So who are you to agree on something you're probably not sure of?" Ash finally said something during this whole thing. Other than earlier when he was bickering with Marcy.

Marceline glared at him, which made him jump back a little. "I think what he's trying to say, is that you haven't known him long enough to know things like that," The blacked haired girl's voice was soft yet very informing.

"I suppose you're right, but I'm good at reading people.."

"Hold onto that thought, we have to get out of here. I'm going to miss my bus!" Marceline spoke very quickly.

Before the blonde haired, Freshman could say anything, Marceline started to drag Fionna out the door with Ash and Delilah tagging along. All four of them were now strolling causally to the bus ramp.

"So what were you saying, Bunny?" She spoke again already knowing the answer.

The blonde girl hesitated; she didn't feel like continuing this conversation with people she hardly knew.

"Oh nevermind," Marceline's face went from a smile to a death glare.

"What do you mean you're good at reading people?" She knew what she said, but wanted her to restate it. Fionna glanced up and cooked her head and smiled.

"It's not something I can explain. That's why I said nevermind."

"How can you not know, though?" This pale, blacked haired girl was curious. Fionna just laughed, this didn't amuse Marcy.

"What's so funny girly?" She gave her that glare again.

"I don't see the point of how it's important to you exactly," This Freshman laughed at her once again. But Fionna then looked at Delilah; she had a face of anger. Fionna was about to mention it, but the same black haired girl continued talking.

"It's important because, Marshall is the same way. He said he can understand someone just by looking into their eyes. I think it's judging, but he'll say otherwise. He is judgmental though, only because other people make critical judgments first b-" Before Marceline could continue her rant, Fionna broke her in mid sentence.

"Judgments like what? Other than the whole _'adoption'_ thing; I can only imagine all the names and inferences people said and made," Marceline thought it was a joke at first, but could spot the seriousness written all over her face.

"Have you seen the way he dresses? People think he's this emo/goth kid who cuts himself. They think he's an attention seeker just by what he wears; he gets called A LOT of names. Not many people like him for that, and for all the baggage he carries. People have problems with dealing with people like us. Wonna know what that is? _Being different. _People automatically think we're the ones with problems. Just 'cause we dress differently and listen to a different music genre. They think our type of music is shit, and that "_One Direction"_ is better. People tend to not like me for my sexuality, but I don't give a shit. I'm being myself and that's all that matters to me. But Marshall has problems being himself completely, of course after what happened Freshman year, I'd get why he'd be _afraid._ Most people don't want to get hurt like that again..." Marceline had ended her powerful explanation with a smirk while giving Fionna a glance.

It was a lot of information to absorb all at once, but it sunk in, deeply. She wondered if Marshall could tell that she was keeping secrets of her very own. But then rethought that. He always gave her a confused expression, as if it was complicated to comprehend her. For right now, it was better to be left that way. He wasn't the only one with trust issues...

To be honest, Fionna had noticed his dressing style, but really didn't take it into consideration. Why should she? She barely knew him then, and hardly knows him now. She's slowly discovering the secrets that seem to overpower him in so many emotional way. Is his clothing the way to represent his cry for help? Or is it a simple way of his living life style? She wasn't sure at this point. She wasn't sure of anything at the moment, hee mind was all stupid and filled with some many questions.

Marceline was right about the _being different _part. Fionna knew that she was just the new girl, but already she could tell people were judging her for being herself. She was quiet and wore a absurd hat. But Fionna really didn't care..as long as no one started drama with her. Everything was going to go okay. Or so she thought..

Fionna knew he was afraid; she saw the terror in his brown eyes. She even mentioned it to him, but that didn't exactly end in the greatest way. He ran off, looking as if he was about to burst into tears. And last night, she could tell he was wanted to scurry off inside. This seventeen year old was filled with lots of emotion, but it was all bottled up inside. That's not a healthy way of living. You can only hold it in so much until you blow.

One question did cross her mind to ask this pale girl beside her as they were walking slowly. She had to ask nicely, and not to offend her.

"You made very good points there, and I COMPLETELY agree with you on all of it," Fionna started out all smooth like, but then nervously continued, "But I have one question to ask you, but I'm not trying to be rude in anyway..so..yea.." She scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

Marce just chuckled at her nervousness. "You want to know what I meant by my _sexuality_, don't you?"

A little stunned, Fionna made out, "Oh..well when you put it that way..kinda?"

"Bunny girl, don't be all scared. There's a difference between asking a simple question, and just making all these judgments," Fionna just nodded in an agreement.

"I'm lesbian," She said it so nonchalantly and so proudly.

"That's cool. I had a bisexual friend in middle school. But well, I'm straight." Marceline, Ash and herself all started to crack up, but Delilah remained quiet. She had her arms crossed and she looked a little sad.

Fionna whispered into Marcy's ear, "What's up with her?"

She whispered back, "She's probably just jealous. Hold on a second." She walked over to the girl and they stopped walking and were talking. Ash and Fionna kept walking, but shortly stopped when they came to the bus ramp. Those two stood there in an awkward silence.

A couple meters away stood the two girls. Fionna could see them laughed and hugged each other. Suddenly, something the Freshman didn't expect, the two girls locked lips with one another. Everything made sense now. The way they looked at each other, the jealousy Delilah gave her when Marcy and her were talking. Fionna couldn't help but respect the two for being who they were. She smiled to herself as they both made their separate ways to go home. The pink haired girl went towards the car area, as Marceline came towards Ash and her.

Ash said he had to go to the car area as well, so they said their goodbyes as Marce and her started talking again.

"I'm going out on a limb on this. You're dating Delilah aren't you?" Fionna was messing around with her of course; she already knew the answer from the scene she just saw.

Marceline's cheeks became very rosie of the thought of her. "Yea..I love her..a lot," Her voice was very heartfelt and endearing. The blonde girl smiled at her.

"I'm glad you found someone you can love. I'm still searching," Fionna looked up into the blue sky as if she was trying to find the right person beneath the clouds.

"You'll find someone, someday Fionna. You're a pretty girl. And if Marshall can't see that now, I'll make him see it," This girl quickly shifted her head over to Marceline with a huge blush covering her face.

"Oh hey girl, I got to go now! I'll see you around. Bye!" Marcy cheered with a smirk as she ran off to her bus.

"Hey wait!" But it was too late. This girl had already dashed into her bus. Which Fionna had to do as well.

She made it on just right before it was to pull away.

Fionna stared at the empty seat, where Marshall Lee would sit. She quickly sat there by the window, thinking.

_'Does she know I like him? She must, wait. Is it THAT obvious? Oh my Glob...what will I do with myself?' _

The bunny capped girl smiled. She honestly didn't care if she knew, only cared if Marshall ever found out. She's trying to get to know him better..but clearly that situation isn't working out as planned. Nonetheless, she will keep trying until it kills her, but not literally.

One thing Fionna knew for sure was, as soon as she gets off this bus, she's going to Marshall Lee's house. She's has to know what happened to him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haha, so this will be the last chapter for over a week. I know, I KNOW! It sucks butt. But It's Tuesday. I leave out of town on Friday sometime in the afternoon. Won't be back for a week. And then I have school again. Ya'll damn lucky I got this one up for you folks, I could have made you wait like THREE WEEKS! But I'm just cool like that and had just so happen to of typed this all up ;D **

**So remember, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to know what she does at his house. (NOTHING SEXUAL) Then in chapter 12 or 13, there's going to be a flashback. Not one that will answer many questions, but will reveal the extend of how far Marshall Lee is willing go to.. um.. Haha yea. YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! XD**

**I have this all planned out for the next chapter and the next, but I'm still kind of making this up as I go along. So barewith me ;D**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;3**

**P.S: If you want, please go on my profile and vote for what couple pair ups I should do for my next Fanfiction! It won't be taken into affect until I finish one of my other stories (Self made goal) I have this whole concept in mind. Now I just need to guys to vote now! I'm always looking into what my fans want(;**


	11. Day Four: The House

The Unknown Secrets

**Chapter 11: **_Day Four: The House_

Shortly after getting on the yellow transporter Fionna hopped off in about ten or fifteen minutes. Her bus stop wasn't far off from where she inhabited, so it didn't take that long for her to get to her house. Especially for the fact she was running a little faster than normal; the bunny capped girl came stumbling in through her front door. No one was home, as usual. Her mom didn't come home until around 3:00 and her dad came home late. There wasn't really a specific time, he came home whenever work got done with.

Fionna only came home to write done a note for her parents so they didn't worry. By parents she meant her mom; if she wasn't back in time, she didn't want her mom to worry. But Fionna wasn't about to write down, _'OH HEY MOM! I'M AT MARSHALL'S HOUSE!' _Her mom would flip shit if she read that. So being as smart as this blonde was, she simply put she was going to be out for a while, studying. It seemed reasonable. After putting the note on the fridge, she headed out the door.

It was going to be a longer walk there and back, but she wanted to see if Marshall was okay or not.

Fionna cared so much about this guy, and she didn't even know why. He was this big jerk who thought she was an annoying little Freshman. She thought Marshall was confusing, considering he acted like the world was nothing, but had a wounded heart. After what happened not even an hour ago, she realized this little shy guy, had more than just a bad attitude. Like, Fionna knew he had something to hide and all, but not like this. He's a broken heart, and when people try getting near him, he begins to bleed. That's how she saw it anyways.

Luckily, she had her ipod along. She implanted the ear piece into both of her ears as she blared her music. Fionna was listening to _"Never Too Late,"_ By _Three Days Grace_. This song helped herself to get through harsh times. It told her that things do get better, even if it doesn't look like it at first.

Fionna has came a long way in life in such a short period of time. She seems all sweet and innocent. But sometimes looks can be very deceiving to the naked eye. She has secrets that no one knows about; people don't have the first clue of what she's been through. All they see is this girl with a sweet smile and a bunny hat.

Her song ended, so Fionna picked out a sexual song to listen to. Not that it was for any reason, it was just catchy. It was _"Sexting," _By _Blood On The Dance Floor._ It was a shame that the band broke up, but there were charges against them for committing such a horrible crime.

After about fifteen minutes of listening to various types of songs and artists, she arrived to her destination.

Before entering through the unlocked gate, she quickly stuffed her ipod and headphones into her pant's pocket. She made it through and closed it behind her quietly. The blonde girl strolled nervously on the walkway to the front door.

Fionna couldn't help but blame herself for him not coming to school. She did after all get too personal for his comfort. But there she was, at the front door of his lovely home.

_'Knock knock'_

She knocked on the door before Fionna realized there was a doorbell. She gave herself a face-palm. Suddenly, there was a women at the door who opened it.

"Oh, well hello there sweetie. May I ask why you're here?" Her voice was gentle and sweet.

"Oh..um..I'm here to see Marshall Lee. I'm from school and he's my friend, and yea.." her voice was unsteady, she was very nervous.

The lady appeared to be in her early 30's, so she was young. Her hair was long and blonde with curls at the ends, with bangs that came just under her eyebrows. Her eyes were a green tint, with a killer smile and rosie cheeks. She dressed as an upper class women. A light blue, knee length dress from _Express.__  
_

She laughed a little. "Oh, you're the first of his friends to ever come here. I was beginning to think he didn't have any.." She started off strong, but her voice quickly fell in a concerned tone. Not a fake one either.

"Well, Um. Can I see him please, Ma'am?" She tried acting less tense, but failed.

She smiled, "Of course you can, darling. I'd tell him to come down, but he has his door shut with the music blaring. I try not and to disturb him when he's like that," She paused as she let Fionna come in through the door, "He's the first bedroom on the right side. You'll find your way, it's the only room with loud music." She pointed at the staircase only a couple of meters away.

"Thank so much!" Fionna cheered as she started walking up the stairs.

"Oh, what's your name Hun?" The lady asked. She stopped walking up as she turned around with a smile and responded, "Fionna, my name is Fionna."

"Well _Fionna_, don't call me _Ma'am_. Call me Marshall's Mom or Carol. Either way." His mom started to walk away.

The bunny capped girl then remembered earlier today. _'She wasn't his real mom, but my Glob, she's so nice,' _She thought in her head as she dashed up the stairs.

Fionna realized how beautiful the house was. Everything was so stunning, how could someone not want to live here? But she rethought that. If you live in a perfect house, then you feel as if you should live up to that expectation. And no ones perfect, even if they seem like it; everyone has some dirt on a polished life.

She suddenly started to hear singing and a guitar playing. Could it be? Is Marshall actually singing while playing his Axe bass? She stepped closer to the source of music. It led to his bedroom door, she quietly turned the doorknob, but it was locked. So Fionna put her ear to the door and listened.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi there guys! YES I'M BACK! Can you believe it? I haven't posted a new chapter in over a week D: But here it is! Yes, I realize it's short, but let me tell you something.**

**CHAPTER 12 WILL BE OUT _VERY _SOON EVERYONE! WHOOP!**

**This chapter is kind of boring, and I'm sorry. But every story has got to get the basics down before anything 'interesting' can happen. At least to me that's how that works.**

**Well, I'll see you guys on the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, they make my world go round! PLEASE!**


	12. Day Four: Medicine

The Unknown Secrets

_**Chapter 12: **__Day Four: Medicine _

_She suddenly started to hear singing and a guitar playing. Could it be? Is Marshall actually singing while playing his Axe bass? She stepped closer to the source of music. It led to his bedroom door, she quietly turned the doorknob, but it was locked. So Fionna put her ear to the door and listened._

She could hear his beautiful voice and the way he strummed his guitar perfectly. It was a song she had never heard before, perhaps he wrote it himself. He was in music class, and Fionna remembered he was writing stuff in this journal when she slipped the note in.

_"Tears.._

_..Blood_

_Wounds.._

_..Lies.._

_..Betrayal._

_Always opened minded,_

_Then judging everyone in sight._

_Always being faithful,_

_Then lying from day until night._

_Always saying you're okay,_

_When really you're not alright._

_Heart so broken,_

_Unable to mend,_

_Words to never be spoken,_

_With no happiness to lend._

_Trying to breath,_

_But end up falling,_

_Can't no one see?_

_I'm only crawling;_

_To a place with no pain,_

_Where the voices hush,_

_And I don't feel insane."_

She only caught a part of the song, but what she heard was very powerful, and she got the message loud and clear. Suddenly she heard his voice again, but not in a singing tune.

"No, no, no! It sucks! URGH!" He sounded very flustered and annoyed. But that was normal for Marshall in Fionna's opinion.

_'No Marshall! That was amazing!' _She thought in her mind.

"I need fresh air...uhhh," His voice was getting closer and that was Fionna's cue to back up from the door and try to act natural.

Marshall turned the door handle and came face to face with a familiar blonde headed girl with an anxious face.

His eyes became the size of the moon with his mouth quivering, as if he had something to say but couldn't find the right words. His hair was all messy, as if he didn't brush it. He was just about naked, he only had on red and black boxers. His face was blushing or pure humiliation.

"Hahaha..hi there..Marshall.." Fionna scratched the back of her head nervously, as she faced off in the other direction.

"..Um...Hi.." His was was shaky and nervous. He bit his lip in nervousness, this seventeen year old wished he had never opened the door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Fionna kept her cool. She turned back to him, but staring up at his face; trying so hard to ignore the six pack he had going on, and those V-lines forming.

"Um...yea..sure." He was just so nervous. Who knew this stern seventeen year old could get so pushy in a state of embarrassment?

Fionna walked in casually, but was astonished at the size of his room. He had a king sized beg and a room bigger than her moms and her own combined! His room had wooden flooring, and black painted walls. He had a _Pierce The Veil _bed set. For a guy, his room was very clean. His Axe Bass laid against the bed while his journal was on the floor, _opened._

"Um..well, I'll be right back," His voice started to sound like himself, but it was still uneasy. He shut the door and headed downstairs.

Fionna stood there, staring at the notebook. She knew she shouldn't look, but her temptation is starting to break. The fifteen year old quickly snatched the book and flipped to a random page. The first one she found was called, _"Reflection." _

**_Reflection_**

_I looked in my reflection,_

_I was disgusted at the portrait staring back._

_Tears ran down my cheeks; no longer having determination,_

_I was on the brink; about to crack._

_My pale hand covered the mirror,_

_My eyes wandered off in the distance,_

_They're blurry; no longer able to see clearer._

_I had so much resistance,_

_But little strength inside,_

_I breathed; quivering in defeat,_

_All the fears I had deep inside,_

_All the sadness I had hidden underneath,_

_Was just about to collide._

_I gazed in my reflection,_

_Depicting all the flaws I saw._

_Tears still dripping out all my determination,_

_All the urges started to crawl._

_My hand detached itself of from the glass,_

_My eyes stared down,_

_Everything I once had I tried to surpass,_

_I stopped breathing towards the ground._

_All my fears became irrelevant,_

_All my depression started to fade._

_The pain became unapparent,_

_Everything went numb;_

_The pills kicked in._

_I crouched in a fetal position; closing my eyes._

_My ears could no longer take the lies,_

_Life became a dream; blurry if you will;_

_My breathing was shallow._

_A light came into view, and then I realized,_

_I'd never wake up..._

Fionna gasped a little in shock, her tanned hand cupped her mouth in disbelief. Her mind was trying to comprehend that entire poem. It was strong and heartfelt. But was it about _suicide? _ She knew it had to be. Just by the last couple of lines. Did this mean he's..no. Emotions tend to make us write down crazy things, maybe it was just a spear of the moment type of poem.

The bunny capped girl randomly selected another page. This one was called, _"Lies."_

_Lies..._

_They can bur your soul,_

_Bring fake enjoyment of oneself,_

_Embark a wall around your heart,_

_Break every self doubt,_

_Proving everything_

_You thought right,_

_Shatter your heart to_

_Where it can't beat,_

_Strangle your soul to_

_Where breathing is_

_Unbearable._

_And make you second guess_

_everything..._

This teenage girl could relate to this poem very well. Lies always make things worse, but sometimes you have to lie. It may be bad and difficult to, but if it means losing everything, then a little lie couldn't hurt, right?

Fionna suddenly heard foot steps coming up the stairs. She panicked; she tried putting the book in just the right place, but she wasn't sure what page her was on in his book. She tried finding it, she quickly did in a stroke of luck. Fionna put her guilty behind on his bed, trying to act as of she didn't just invade his personal belongings.

He came back in totally different looking. His raven hair was combed in front of his pale complexion, his piercings were in his lips, they were black hoops. He had his usual gauges. He was wearing a _Black Veil Brides _T-shirt that as ebony, with a silver and black choker. Also black skinny jeans with a chain hanging down with black and white gloves. Along with the gloves starting from his hands and mid forearm, there were regular band bracelets and one spiked one on his left arm. But he was barefoot.

She just kind of sat there with a confused expression. _'Why the sudden change? Wait what? How did he get done so fast? It takes me like at least twenty minutes to look decent enough for school. And it's been what? Five or ten minutes?' _Fionna thought while gazing at him with a puzzled look.

"Please don't ask why I got all dressed. I'm wearing this to school tomorrow, and I might get lazy and not want to change," He finally spoke up without having a bewildered tone to his voice. He started to walk over, he grasped his guitar and through it around his back, so the strap is in front. He also then grabbed his book and sent it in his dresser, far of from where Fionna was sitting.

"So, why weren't you at school today?" Her voice was subtle. It was awkward now; she had just read and heard some pretty deep junk from him. It felt so.._wrong._

"I didn't feel like going.." He answered firmly as he finally found a perfect place to put his notebook.

Trying to shake the guilty conscious off, she took in a deep breathe to calm her nerves. As she thought about his response, the blonde haired girl wasn't convinced. Today they had music class; Marceline made a good point about it earlier.

_Marceline. _She remembered their whole chit chat. Their conversation about Marshall..and how the view of him changed in someways, not all. But she couldn't just sit back and act like what he was telling her was the truth, when she knows it's not.

"You're lying," Fionna said it in a matter-of-fact tone.

He swiftly turned around, and shot her a glare. "What makes you think you know that, Fi?"

The nickname burned her inside, but now wasn't the time for that argument. She simply sighed and fixed herself. So she stood up and took a few steps closer. Which in his room, he was still far away from her.

"Why would you miss school on the day we have music? You love music, yes? You wouldn't miss it if you didn't have a real good reason," She was so sure he had him now. But tried not pushing too much, she didn't want Marshall to cry.

"It's none of your business of why, please leave.." His voice indicated he was going to break down in any moment.

"Are you going to be okay?" Her voice shifted to a tender like tone with big blue eyes.

"I'll be fi-" He stopped talking as his body gave in. His knees trembled as he came tumbling down, well he would have, but Fionna caught him in the nick-of-time. It was a good think she had a lot of upper arm strength for a girl, even no he wasn't at all heavy.

"Oh my Glob!" She was flabbergasted by what just occurred. Fionna got him onto his bed quickly.

"Oh my gosh Marshall! What happened?" Her voice was completely concerned.

"Ohh..uhh. What happened?" His voice was weak, but understandable to her.

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" Fionna replied. This girl pushed his black hair from his face and she placed her backhand onto his forehead.

"Oh my God! Marshall! You have a terrible fever, you're just burning up."

"I'll be fine, just go.." He was very weak and helpless in his state.

"I'm not going anywhere Marsh. You need medicine, like now."

"Like no," He mocked her.

"I'm not leaving until you fever goes down, I'll be right back," With that, she dashed down stairs to talk to his _mom. _

They talked for a bit, and she gave Fionna flu medicine to bring down his temperature. She rushed up and opened the door, only to see Marshall strumming his guitar while perching on the edge of his bed.

"I have your medicine!" She cheered with a smile.

"Well, good for you, I'm not taking it" He had a cocky attitude. She wasn't used to that kind of Marshall. But alas, she knew that he was just trying to push her away..once again...

Fionna walked over with the liquid in her tiny hands. She sat right next to him on the huge bed, but Marshall was more focused on the instrument he was playing.

"You're going to take this like it or not," She stood her ground, but it wasn't enough.

"Um no, how about you leave, and I'll see you tomorrow, k?" He was still strumming his Axe Bass.

"Don't you get it? You'll only get worse and worse. You could die. I'm not being over dramatic here, 'cause it can increase into pneumonia. Please take it.." Her voice was filled with anger, but yet so heartfelt.

"Why do you even give a shit anyways? It's like it really even matters," He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued to fiddle with his guitar.

"STOP! Just please stop...I care about you and I want you to get better," She looked away, trying to fight back tears.

Marshall Lee stopped strumming by laying it against the bed. He gave a gigantic stare at Fionna, but she was facing the other direction. But she could feel his stare on her.

"What did you say?" Marshall asked with a firm voice, but it was soft and gentle.

Fionna bit her lip, trying to hold in the emotions that started to build up. She inhaled the exhaled out gently.

"I care about you Marshall Lee, so please take this," Her face started to turn near him as she handed him the medicine. Surprisingly, he took it out from her grip. That's when she gazed into his eyes, hers were glossy.

He sighed, but then took the amount that was needed.

"There? Happy now?" He rolled his eyes once more as he jerked up from the bed.

"Stop being such an ass, dude. I know you're just trying to act natural, but you suck at it," Fionna started cracking up so hard she almost died; his facial expression was priceless.

His cheeks got a bit rosie as he yelled, "Please leave. I'm asking you nicely now."

"Haha okay dude. I hope you feel better." She was still giggly, but recomposed herself.

But before she left, she did something no one expected, not even herself.

She gave him a hug and whispered, "Bye Marshy."

Fionna smiled as she found herself out the door. She left Marshall Lee with a slight pinkness in his cheeks.

He was starting to see her as a friend, no longer and annoying Freshman.

* * *

As Fionna was exiting the house she said goodbye to his _mother_, who was distracted by cooking, but managed to give out a 'bye.'

This fifteen year old realized that she didn't find out why he wasn't there at school today, but she was going to find out. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow. She'll find out when he's ready to tell her. She does after all, want his trust; Fionna has a strong feeling that she can trust him, and that's all that matters to her right now.

She smiled to herself. When she realized no one could hear here, not even random people walking on by past the house, she whispered out loud:

"I hope someday you will be able to look at me more than just an annoying person, because I see you as so much more..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: What did I tell you? It's already up :D **

**Oh..sorry. I just remembered. Back in chapter 3 when Fionna was singing, I wrote that song. And I wrote those poems up above n_n A guest person who reviewed my story asked if I wrote that, and I forgot to mention it ;/**

**Well I hope you guys found chapter 12 more exciting!**

** If you guys will...Please review!**

**Thanks for reading, see you all on the next chapter! ;D**


	13. Day Five: That Morning

***Warning: Please read A/N's at the bottom***

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets **

**Chapter 13: **_Day Five: That Morning_

Marshall Lee had his head leaning against the bus window. It was slightly dingy from the outside, but it didn't seem to faze him. He was lost in his music once more; he was still a bit ill, but found it tolerable enough to show up to school. He knows exactly how he got sick..

He had his dark eyes shut, and was lost in his thoughts as the lyrics that told his life story pounded in his head.

_'I don't get this girl, she's completely out of whack! She cares about me? I wonder if that was even the truth, or just a lie...Glob. Lies...why did they have to be invented? Who even thought of that idea? Whoever did, needs to be smacked across the face real hard...*Sighs* Why does this girl even think I'm worth caring over? I ain't worth anything, not to anyone, not anymore...not after what happened..'_ He thought real hard, but bit his lip, trying to hold back tears. Time might heal open wounds, but how can a heart heal when it's been shattered so many times before?

_'And what the hell was that hug? Geez..seems every time I'm...I'm...down..she hugs me. I need to push her off next time; she might get the wrong idea..then again..no one dares to try and hug me, not even my best buds. Why isn't she repulsed by me? Most people are, most people hate me, but why doesn't she just leave me alone like everybody else? I know for a fact she could be popular. Man do I hate popular people..but in many ways she doesn't seemed fitted for that type of crowd. Still, I wonder what she's hiding, there's something, I can feel it...'_

Suddenly, a familiar bounce of the seat indicated that Fionna had arrived on the bus, it had broken Marshall's thoughts'.

But there was something off about her today...she wasn't as smiley and as jubilant. He didn't even say 'hi' to him, and that was really out of character for her. And her hair covered her face, but there wasn't a smile under her blonde bangs. There was just a saddened expression. And what really struck Marshall, was for the fact she didn't even have her bunny hat on.

She wore all black. An ebony skirt with a plum purple belt, and a black tank top. She had black combat boots covering her feet, and band bracelets on. There was also this beautiful necklace she wore, but he couldn't quite figure out what it meant...

_'Well isn't her outfit just a ball of sunshine? I didn't even know she knew what half of those bands even were..'_ He thought, while having a frown marked on his pale face.

He just kind of stared at her with slight concern, but she just gazed off into space with her ipod blaring the world away. Marshall flipped his hair and tapped her shoulder, but she didn't respond.

'_Was I like this with her? Man this is annoying...no wonder people don't like me..'_ Marshall actually laughed a little at his own realization, that's when Fionna peered over at him.

Her eyes were coated with black eyeliner, and her face was covered in depression. This wasn't the normal Fionna he knew. Even no he hasn't known her that long, this wasn't the one that would pester him, smile and laugh at everything. This was a side to her he had not seen.

She didn't say anything, only gave a pleading stare.

"Fionna..?" He started to talk first, which wasn't the Marshall people known him for. He rarely started conversations with people. He'd just ignore them until they walked away.

But there wasn't a response..just silence. The seventeen year old wasn't sure if this freshman could even hear him.

He thought of an idea. Maybe if he took off his beats, then that would signal to her that he wanted to talk. So he took them off and continued to stare at her, but she just sighed heavily. He had a feeling she'd get the memo, but she just turned to face the front.

Marshall Lee grunted in annoyance. But she suddenly started talking.

"I didn't think you would care..uh." Her voice wasn't on the brink to tears, it was very neutral.

But Marshall didn't know how to respond.

'Why do I care? ...I consider her my friend..but still.' Marshall thought inside his mind as he stared blankly at the girl seated beside him.

"Just forget it.." Her voice trailed off as she peered off into the opposite side of where Marshall was.

"No." He proclaimed in a very subtle manor, but also soft and not to inflicting.

She jerked her head right back to have her blue eyes lock to his brown ones. "What do you mean...'no?"

Marshall hesitated, trying to find the right words to say without coming off as if he had feelings for her. He stopped falling for people. When you fall, you don't know if that person is going to catch you, or if you're just gonna come crashing down.

"I do care," Before he could finish, she smiled at him. Now, that was the Fionna he knew. He couldn't help to smile back. Marshall didn't even enjoy smiling, but sometimes he found himself doing it anyways.

"Really? Why?" She asked a little shocked, but felt a little happier knowing he could possibly give a damn about her. It doesn't seem like much, but it's better to have at least one person care about you then none at all.

"You're my friend, that's why." He answered with a smirk. It wasn't a lie, he did care, just not as strong as one should. But if one of his friends is on a complete personality change of despair, it was time for Marshall to step in.

"Uh..I see." She just smiled and frowned a little when looking away.

"So what's wrong?" His words were plain and simple.

She just shrugged and looked at him again.

He sighed out in annoyance.

"I just don't go around telling people my problems.." She had a very serious tone to her voice. Marshall was a bit bewildered by the sudden shift in emotion and facial expression.

The bus came pulling into the school; as the doors shuttered open, Fionna bit her lip as if she was about to cry, but she squinted her eyes and turned away. She was in the ocean of people, pushing and shoving, trying to escape the bus.

Marshall jumped in with the naive people, and tried catching up to her.

Fionna started to quick walk away from the yellow transporter, and away from Marshall.

He yelled, "Fionna! Come here!" But she completely disregarded him and continued to rush away. He was about to bolt toward her, but a familiar face grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Marsh," Her voice was filled with happiness, but she cocked her head in confusion.

"Hi..Marcy.." He was out of focus to her gesture of being puzzled. Marshall was looking off in the distance to see where Fionna had gone. But he lost her in the crowd of teenagers.

"What's with you and bunny girl?" She cocked her eyebrow this time as she gave the seventeen year old in front of her a crooked smile.

He took a step back and stared blankly at her. "How do-" Surely enough, Marceline answered his question before he could even finish it.

"I met her in music class yesterday. She's really cool." The pale teen girl smiled and started walking past Marshall.

"I really hope you're not thinking..um like..you know?" He seemed nervous trying to ask this awkward filled question.

"Date her? Nahh. She's straight, trust me. I find her hot, but nothing special. Plus, I think she likes someone else." She grinned.

Marshall caught up to the pace that Marcy was walking.

"Delilah was straight, and look at you two. Haha how do you know exactly anyways? Did she tell you?" He replied.

"True true, but still, she's into dudes. I know because I got this feeling. It's quite obvious," She just laughed it up.

"Then who does she like?" He wasn't convinced of 'this feeling' of hers.

"I dunno, I just can see it in her eyes that she likes someone," Marceline lied, but it was for good intentions.

"Okay, whatever..." He trailed off, looking off into the crowd.

"Anyways, what was twith the dramatic cry for her to come to you," She started cracking up at his facial expression. His eyebrow was up and his mouth slightly open. Not to mention a slight pink tint coming into view on his pale cheeks.

"It's nothing.." He couldn't help but to wonder what was troubling her..

"Do you like her?" Marceline was just on a roll today for straight up questions.

"Of course, she's my friend." He was so emotionless, but grinned.

"Not what I meant, but okay," She sighed.

"I knew what you meant, but I just don't see her as anything more." He shrugged and looked off into the distance again.

"You say that with everyone Marshall. I get it. Ashley cheated on you and lied to you. Freshman year was a huge downhill ride for you. But if you don't pick yourself up and start climbing back up that hill, you're going to end up alone," Her words were bold and well put.

He stared at her side profile with hurt eyes. He thought of so many ways to go with her statement, but remained quiet.

"I'm not trying to be a bad best bud here, but someone needed to tell you that..." She looked at him and just smirked a little in sympathy.

"I know.." His words shocked Marceline a little, but she simply smiled.

"I'll catch you later Marshall, I have to be going now. PEACE!" She fist pounded him and scurried off.

Marshall Lee just continued walking, not really knowing where, but just casually scrolling. The hallways began to be vacant, as they all started to report to class. He suddenly heard a small whimper coming from the halls, away from any cameras.

Marshall saw someone he didn't expect to see.

Fionna.

"Hey..Fionna..?" He was soft and gentle with his words.

She looked at him with horror, but she was frozen in fear of what might happen. But he just came over, and sat down next to her on the wall she was leaning on.

"These halls bring back memories. Some people might think they're good ones, but I beg to differ," He wasn't trying to be to pushy on what was going on with her.

Her makeup had smudged all under her eyes and her cheeks were traced with running eyeliner, mixed with tears.

"I remember when I fell right here, in this very spot, and had fallen into someone; it was like a domino effect. Once I fell, all the people passing by started to trampled or me and the person I fell on. Now that I look back, it was pretty funny at how many people and teachers that got pissed at me..." He started laughing at his own memory.

Fionna smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. He stared at the blonde head that was resting on his right shoulder. He smiled and bushed just a bit.

Her voice was hoarse, "I never hear you laugh.."

Marshall frowned, he knew why he didn't laugh. "Because in life, people give you difficult situations, and you have no time to laugh at the small things." It was the first time he had ever really answered something.

"But if you're strong enough to get past the depression and terrible memories, you'll have more time to laugh instead of worrying about something that happened in the past," Her responds had him go silent.

He was there to make her stop crying, and now he was sitting her next to her, trying not to tear up himself.

"Please don't cry. I know you're emotionally broken down inside, and I know statements like that tend to make you feel like you're being backed into a corner. But I don't want to see you sad, please smile. I like it when you smile," She grinned and shifted herself off from Marshall, "I feel better now..thank you for talking to me. At least someone cares about me."

She made a bold mood that made Marshall remain quiet. She kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him before she walked away.

He continued to sit there, with his face more pink than ever before..he was left with a smile, but also questions that needed answering.

But for right now, he was off to second period, as soon as he could recomposed himself of what just occurred.

* * *

**A/N's: I would like to inform you that this will be the last chapter for a bit. As much as I love writing this story (I really do!) I'm going to take a break on it, let all my ideas come into play :D Same thing for you guys that are following my other stories, gonna have to have more of a break.**

**On a side note, I would love to start a new fanfiction! (I've wanted to since like a month ago) But this won't be an AT one..;c**

**Please answer this question:**

**Other than At, what other thing should I write about? **

***Possible choices***

**1.) Invader Zim (Gaz x Zim)**

**2.) Jimmy Neutron (Cindy x Jimmy)**

**3.) Total Drama series (No particular pairing as of yet)**

**4.) My own "Disney" Princess (She'd be like scene or goth) **

**5.) Regular Show (Morby! I like gay people)**

**Any other options? Inform me and I'll think about it! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED ANSWERS!**

**Thank you for reading this :D**

**Buh bye for now my fellow followers! **


	14. Day Five: Awkwardness and Secrets

**The Unknown Secrets**

_**Chapter 14: **Day Five: Awkwardness and Secrets_

He was just sitting in his French class; bored out of his mind. Every time Marshall even tired to focus on Mr. Ludt's lesson on pronouncing certain words, such has his last name, correctly; he'd just come back onto the subject of _Fionna. _His mind kept zoning out, as he stared blankly out the white wall.

He was confused of her moods shifting so quickly, and how she just so happened to know that he was emotional. It occurred to him that she knew a lot more than he had or would ever think of telling her.

_'Is is that painfully obvious that I'm emotionally broken down?' _He asked himself while staring at the wall even more intensely, _'On a side note, maybe she's just bipolar..?' _

It didn't make sense for her to suffer from bipolar personality disorder, considering she wasn't has spazzy and moody in most cases. Maybe she was just having 'one of those days.' But he couldn't help but find that unconvincing.

In the back of his mind, deep inside, he worried about her. It was strange to him, only because he didn't get close enough to people to give a damn about them. He started to concern himself for his own well-being.

_'I'm so damn stupid...how can I let this girl get close to me? How...can..I..even think of EVER..getting closer to her..? I.-I'm afraid..' _He sighed has he tried not to think of what might happen if something were to happen.

Marshall Lee wasn't the type of person to get close to everyone. You don't know if that person might leave you or do something horrible to you, to where there is a hole in your heart.

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling the seventeen year old as he was in deep thought. He jumped in his seat, but quickly recomposed himself before heading out the classroom door.

Marshall could faintly hear the whispers that were about him and how he looked. It was nothing abnormal, just an everyday occurrence for him. He got wicked stares, and grins of laughter. He never understood why people always judged him. It wasn't like they _knew _him. Nobody did..sometimes Marshall didn't even know himself at times of despair.

It was like no matter how hard he tried to just be _'normal,'_ it was never good enough. Well, that was when he actually cared; backed in 9th grade. Then one of his beloved friends that he _trusted_...had to go and tell the whole world about him being adopted. Oh, the harsh accusations that were played out in black and white to him.

They didn't know why..which didn't make much sense to this seventeen year old. Considering he told him _why _he was put up for it at only nine years old, yet no one knew exactly why. But maybe if he had told _them _the reason, maybe things would be different. Either way, he hates _him _now, and _he_ does too...

"Hey Marshall," A voice he did not recognize called.

But he ignored the voice, having a strong indication that it would just be some sick joke.

He was right.

Laughter started to echo the hall he was strolling down to get to the side stairs for lunch. Marshall briefly heard a comment about his bracelets, and he winced in offense, but didn't let it show on his face; which was mostly covered anyways.

Marshall Lee was dressed from head to toe in black. His skinny jeans were skin tight with a black studded belt holding them to his hips. (He don't sag like a moron) He had on black Converse with spikes on the sides. His shirt was ebony with lettering of _Suicide_ _Silence__. _In the memory of their lead singer who died in a motorcycle accident. Marshall had gloves that showed over half of his fingers, and coming to a halt right at his wrists. With spiked bracelets along both forearms. His raven hair has in a beany, with his bangs covering most of his paper sheet white face.

You'd think it would get humid in all that black clothing, with your hair in your face, but for him, it seemed normal.

He came to the stairs, now starting to run down them, he could see the lunchroom in the near distance.

The Junior started walking a bit faster, but not too much to where he'd look like he was in a hurry.

_'Why am I so excited? What the hell...I'm in school...I should be annoyed. What's wrong with me? IS FIONNA RUBBING OFF ON ME!? Urgh..nonetheless..I think it's 'cause I get to see all my friends after being suspended...that was it..' _He thought with a nervous grin as he slowly came in contact with the door to enter the cafeteria.

In the far distance, and in the most compact corner, sat his best buds. Marshall smiled a little, knowing his actual friends had returned, but Marceline seemed to be missing from the group.

He rushed over, surpassing all the preps and nerds, until he finally reached his friends.

"Hey guys," He said with a smile. Which seemed out of character for him.

The two of them cocked their heads in confusion, wondering why he seemed so happy, despite his attire today.

"What?" Marshall gave his two friends a puzzled stare.

But there was silence, until Marceline came out of no where.

"Hey my peeps! What's up?" She kissed her girlfriend and sat down next to her. Ash was sitting next to Marshall, which who still looked dazed.

"...Is everything okay?" She spoke again, also now confused with the rest of them.

"All I said was hey, and they all shot me weird faces.." Marshall spoke up.

She looked at Delilah and Ash, with an eyebrow raised. "Let's get past that, now shall we? I was th-" But she was interrupted by Ash.

"You seem.._happy.._and it just seemed weird because you're never actually happy. You just don't seem like yourself today," Marcy's girlfriend nodded her head in agreement, but both Marceline and Marshall Lee had blank expressions.

But before things got to a level, which would break into a fight, Delilah spoke up quickly. "Isn't that one chick from yesterday?" She pointed to the lonely Fionna at a table cascaded away from everybody else.

The mood shifted quickly, as all four of them looked back at the blonde headed Freshman.

"It is! I'ma go ask her of she wants to sit with us," Marceline cheered with a smiled as she raced over there.

_'Oh great..awkwardness..' _Marshall Lee thought to himself with a worried facial expression.

The three of them couldn't hear the two females chatting, only could glimpse a few smiles and heard cheerful laughs. Eventually, they both came walking back over to the trio.

She was quiet, still as stone. It was like she was afraid to move as if something horrible were to happen if she did open up her mouth.

Suddenly a loud voice came into play. "Well, I dunno about you four, but I'm starving, so I'm gonna go get lunch," The raven haired Junior stated as she nudged her girl to join her. Delilahs stood up with a smile and held Marceline's hand. Ash sprang up as well, but didn't hold anyone's hand. The three jumped in line before it became to long of a line to want to stand in.

Marceline knew if she left and took Bubblegum with her, and then Ash would follow as well. Leaving the two of them, alone. She smiled to herself. Marcy knew what she was doing.

Marshall sat there awkwardly, as did Fionna. He didn't make eye contact, but could see she had redone her makeup. Even heavier applied as before.

He broke the silence, "Why aren't you getting lunch?" He sounded nervous. _'Why am I so antsy..?' _He asked himself.

She cleared her throat, "I'm not hungry." Fionna stated bluntly. _'Is he nervous? Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek. Glob..I'm so stupid..' _She thought while biting her lip.

He had this strange face, like he didn't know what to say. Not like he did before, with his emotions beginning to overtake him, but of a stoic facial expression. Not cold, yet no friendly..it was so _blank_.

Marshall was staring at her for quite sometime, before realizing it, she spoke. "Are you alright?" She seemed concerned. She was sitting across from him of where they were sitting.

_'Holy shit...she's noticing I'm acting strange. Glob..Ash was right..I'm not being myself today. What is wrong with me?' _He screamed inside his mind. His hands were resting on the table, as he tried to recompose himself.

Fionna saw his slight frustration, and placed her hand over his right one. She stared at him like she normally would, like a mother caring for her kids.

But he swiped his hand away quickly from hers, with a bit of pink painting his cheeks. His bracelet had shifted slightly down, as his glove came a bit up from its position. The gothic looking Fionna did not smile, her face was filled with more concern as she stared at his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" She did not look him the eyes, her voice was weak.

Marshall sat there, mortified. He placed his bracelet back into place along with his glove. He put both his arms under the table with wide eyes.

"Ohh..that. I fell down the stairs at my house," He had a straight face, and a confident smirk.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Fionna knew he was lying, but he played it off so nonchalantly. Anybody else here would believe him, but she knew better than to believe a statement like that.

"It's okay, Marshall.." She was gazing into his brown eyes, and had the most heartfelt expression she'd ever given him.

He gulped, but spoke steadily, "What are you talking about?"

Fionna sighed once more, but never took her stare off from him. "You don't have to lie to me. When will you get that? That you can trust me?" She had glossy eyes, as if she was about to sob again, but she just smiled at him.

Marshall Lee was speechless. He look his eyes off from hers and peered off in to distance that was the lunchroom. Fionna should hear him silently hyperventilating to himself. But he spoke swiftly.

"When will you get that I don't trust anyone and I like being alone?" He sounded angry, but she knew he was lashing out only because he had nothing else to defend himself with.

She quickly responded without hesitation, "Sometimes you have to trust yourself to know when to trust others. Being alone has its perks, but it also has its cons."

"Stop acting like you know me. You don't! Stop acting like you know how it feels to be worthless!" His anger began to boil over.

"Marshall.." She reached across the table and placed her hand on his cheek, but he quickly slapped it away.

"You don't know me either, and what I've been through..my Glob. I've been bullied just like you. I have had people let me down, just like you. I KNOW what it's like to feel like nothing in this world..just like you." Fionna's smile formed into a frown, with one tear marking her cheek.

He locked onto her blue orbs, with only shock.

_'Did she seriously just say that to me? Damn...I feel like a butt now.' _He thought with remorse.

"How did yo-" He was cut off by her statement first.

"I know you're adopted Marshall..Marceline told me. Before that, my mom told me what Kyle had said to you, and my Glob that kid is an ass. But still, you're right. I don't know you. I don't know why Kyle hates you so much, why you're adopted, and why..you...you..um.." But she started crying from her own realization.

He sat there, with his mouth gaped open. He didn't know how to respond.

"But..I want to know you. But you won't let me..I want to help you, but you don't care. And now I'm giving up on it, it's just too hard to try and work with you. Tomorrow I'm having Mr. Vanity have us work alone. Isn't that what you wanted? To be alone? Well congrats, you're finally getting what you've always wanted. Sorry for being a bother to you, I just wanted to help someone who reminded me of myself..." Her words were pure yet so cold. She stood up and began to walk away from the table she was sitting at.

Tears started to run down his cheeks, he could no longer hold in his emotions. "Fionna..please wait." He called out to her with such an innocent tone. She heard him, and was surprised to hear him, but she kept walking away.

He couldn't take the pain any longer; he bolted for the men's restroom, not too far off from where he was sitting. He went into the handicapped stall, and ripped off his gloves, bracelets, and the _Aid bandage_. Only to see the horror that laid underneath it.

Marshall Lee pulled out his box-cutter, and stared at it as he rocked back and forth on the bathroom floor. He was sobbing, no longer caring if someone could hear him or not.

He dropped the sharp object with his hands shaking. Then he looked down at his wrists and forearms. They had fresh marks all along them. Some deeper than others, some that would leave scars for a long time, and some for only a week. Some were cut over healed wounds, some in new places.

That was a part of his past he tried to forget. But the past that taunted him, made him rethink his childhood of nothing but internal and external pain and suffrage.

Marshall cupped his face as he bawled even harder.

_'This is why I don't get close to people in anyway..and I think I was actually starting to 'like' her..It's not her fault, only my own. She doesn't understand pushing people away is my natural reaction...or does she?' _The thought kept repeating in Marshall's head as he continued to rock back and forth in tears.

* * *

**A/N's: HEYYY GUYSSSS I'M BACK :DDD! Glob, this was an emotional chapter. Before I get a flare for it, I wonna tell you something.**

**Self-harming isn't a cry out for attention, it's an addiction. Look at Marshall, he hide it, not flashing it around for attention. More and more people self-harm, and it doesn't have to be cutting, it can be burning, purging, starving yourself, ect etc.**

**If you don't like it, then feel free to unfollow this story, cuz I don't care(:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review ;D**


	15. Day Five: The Aftermath& Realizations

**The Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 15: **_Day five: The Aftermath& Realizations _

He picked himself up, eyes very red, face very puffed. He approached the mirror slowly as he bit his lip from the _pain. _He fixed his hair to were his raven hair was covering his entire face, unable to see his weakened composure. He wanted to cry again, he could feel the wetness on his waterline, but he breathed in and out gently to calm himself, suddenly a familiar voice entered his ears.

"Are you in here Marshall?" Her voice was weakened, as if she had been crying as well.

He winced in her voice, not for that fact that a female was in the MEN'S restroom, but for the fact he was in no mood to talk or see her in anyway. She talked again.

"Can we please talk.." Her voice cracked, he could just imagine the tears running down her rosie cheeks..

He heard footsteps, but then they stopped. He was unaware that she had incredible strength and was peeking over his stall that he was in. She had a steady grip on the one side on it, and lifted herself up to have her head to see if he was in there or not. She had a pretty good idea that she was. He had yet to put on his aid-bandage or bracelets; she saw the horror underneath. She yelped as she quickly shut her eyes in disbelief; tears overflowed her eyes once more.

She turned around to see her in distress, his face went more white then how it already was; he had his lips move, but have no sound to echo out.

"Marshall..." Her eyes reopened to see his mortified body language. She lifted herself completely and hopped in the stall with him, he then took a huge step away from her.

"Please...let me explain something to you.." She spoke very softly, like how she always would to him.

"Get out...NOW!" He snapped, even no tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"Marshall Lee...please?" She had tears racing down her cheeks has her blue orbs looked onto him.

He was quiet, not from the lack of not wanting to talk, but for the fact he was sure he'd break down...again. He just wanted to be left alone...that's what she had exclaimed after all, but here she was, Fionna.

"I'm sorry.." Fionna couldn't even smile through her tears like how she could normally. She stepped closer and shot her eyes straight down to see his arm...covered in many marks and scars. She grabbed his hand, and their hands interlocked with one another. He didn't fight back, he was so cold, and she was so warm.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone..." She whispered has she came in close range of his ear, "I'm so sorry for what I said before..I didn't mean it. I forgot to take my meds this morning..."

Even no his hair covered his face, he cooked an eyebrow. But decided that she'd say anything to get her out of the hot water she's obviously drowning in. He detatched his hand from hers and lightly pushed her away; Marshall got back to the sink and wrapped the aid-bandage around his wrists and arm, the placed back on his bracelets and headed to the stall door.

Fionna stood there, her head facing the tile flooring, she knew she had already screwed up majorly. Any chance that she had with him, had been shattered now.

"Marshall..." It was her last attempt to get him to actually listen.

He flinched, but turned around to see her facing the floor; her normal smile had been drowned in sorrow and tears. Despite the heartbreakig moment, he ignored her cry out for help and unlatched the lock and walked out. She peered up and followed quickly behind him.

She got in front of him, which made him come to a complete hault.

"Stop, just please, go the fuck away," He stated harshly. But she stood her ground, staring at him intensely.

"No, I won't. I'm staying right here." She wiped her tears off from her face and had a facial expression of determination. Marshall took a step back and revealed one of his eyes.

"We need to talk, but not here," She whispered as quietly as she could.

He hesitated, but responded back, "I'm not interested in what you have to say, I think I already got an ear-full before. What makes you think I'm going to stand here and hear you make up more lies and excuses?" He was no longer tearing up, he was just pissed at this point.

She sighed. "If you let me explain myself, maybe you'll rethink what you just said."

"I'm waiting," He crossed his arms in irritation.

"I said not here, somewhere else, like my house. In the meantime we could work on our song," She had forgotten she yelled at him that they should work alone.

This scene kid smiled, "Oh really? As I remember perfectly, you said that you would rather work alone without me. I'm used to people leaving me like that, so go ahead, leave." He was getting heated has he gave a cocky attitude.

"Did you actually just say something personal without getting emotional?" She was very shocked, but apparently the way she said it made him even more pissed.

"SHUT UP! Okay?! You're really annoying, pushy, and you try too hard to know what bothers me!? What the hell do you even give a damn anyways? I'm a nobody.." He lowered his voice has he ended his statement.

"You shut up. I'm sorry I come off strong, but that's who I am. I can't help who I am. And you remind me of who I once was, that's why I care." Her eyes were still locked onto his.

"W-what?" He was taken by surprise.

"Just forget it. I really want to help you, 'cause I really care about you. But you don't need me, I get the point. But we still need to get that song done. It's due in a few short weeks, and we haven't even started." She smirked despite the given situation.

He was lost for words.

"Goodbye." Fionna walked away, not planning on anyone stopping her. But a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"How about after school tomorrow?" He suggested with a halfhearted smile.

She smiled; knowing what he meant by that, "I'd like that, that song isn't going to write itself!"

She couldn't help herself from hugging him tightly before leaving. He returned the hug, smiling.

With that they left, but not before checking if anyone was watching them, so they didn't see a chick walk out of the Men's bathroom. So Marshall did that first, the area was safe, so they both walked out, going in different directions.

**~;~**

Fionna sat in 6th period as bored as ever, only thinking of the guy she's falling for more and more with each day. _'It's only been five days, and I feel like I've known him my whole life. I like him so much but just don't know what to do; I want him to be able to stay strong so he doesn't have to cut himself to relieve his stress & pain. He can do it, i know he can be better than that; someone just has to push him a little more to help himself. I want to be that little push, but it's easier said than done. Little boy...uh!'_

Her thoughts made her think of a brilliant song idea. She quickly opened her notebook with random doodles and poems; she wrote her the lyrics down. Her mind was going faster than her brain could write, but it was all written down.

_'This won't be our song, it's too personal. But I will sing it tomorrow..' _She smiled to herself as the final bell rang for 8th period.

_'Maybe my feelings for him should just disappear...seems better that way..even no we have to write this song with him. I'm going to push aside my feelings to focus on this project.' _Fionna smiled even more, knowing this was for the best.

She gathered her things and headed out the classroom door, off to the last period of the day.

**~;~**

Marshall gathered up his books and his binder for the Even Day everyone was having. His pencil was in his left hand and he carried his school stuff in the other.

Having history class with Fionna's mom was a bit awkward, but she didn't stop to talk to him or even single him out in class, so things weren't as bad as first intended. She just gave him a smile as she was at her desk doing what appeared to be grading papers when he walked out the classroom door.

_'She's so pretty...I can see were Fionna got her looks from. Wait, what? What the hell are you thinking Marhshall?! Stop thinking like that, you heard her, she was done with you! Glob, am I really falling for her? No, nonsense. We're two different people, with too different of personalities, or are we? How do I remind her of herself exactly? Did she self-harm? Was she like me? With a shit ton of problems? I can't exactly say she isn't or hasn't, considering that song she wrote and picture she drew whenever I first met her. I've always wondered what she meant by all that. I'm going to ask her about it, like how she asked me all those questions..' _He walked into his last class for the day and sighed heavily, _'Despite what she had said to me earlier, when I cried so hard, I think I like her. There? Happy? Urgh, cruse my heart for yelling at me of my true feelings! She's different from the others...but I can't just open up my arms to her...I have to be careful still.'_

He took his seat next to Marceline; the bell rang and the teacher started to explain their agenda for the day. A note was passed to him quickly.

_Hey Marshall,_

_I know that you cried earlier, don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I see that stupid smile on your face right now; haven't seen it since 9th grade, what's making you so happy?_

_-Marcy_

He blushed a bit at her realizing his smile, he didn't even know he was even smiling like that. _'How did she-. Eh, it's not important if she knows I cried, because honestly, I actually trust Marceline. She's been there for me since Gumball told the entire school I was adopted, and my social power completely defaulted due to some other rumors that went with it. This girl might have told Fionna about it, but it's okay, 'cause I trust Fionna too...'_

The black haired teen wrote back in the note:

_Lol yea, just don't ask why, I don't feel like explaining it (too personal) Anyways, it's nothing, I just feel happy for once. I can't explain it._

_-ML_

She smiled, but knew he was lying when he said about just being happy. If anyone knew him for as long as her, he was never happy for no reason. She wrote back with a cocky grin.

_Bullshit. You're obviously happy because of Fionna. Face it bro, you like her. I can see it in your eyes. Remember this morning? When you were about to go after her? I saw the look in your eyes, you like her. **;D**_

_**-**Marcy_

His face was painted with a deep red hue. He didn't reply back after that, they both knew the truth at this point. He looked over at her and she had a smirk has she cocked an eyebrow at him. He nodded as a 'yes.' She mouthed, 'I knew it.' They both went onto listening to the teacher for once.

_'I do like her...I just want to hold her tight and never let go...' _He thought with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N's: Guess who's back? AMBER IS! ;D**

**This chapter isn't as long as they normally are, and I'm sorry for that. But, hopefully I'll get to update this sooner rather than later. But I hope Marshall's little confession for having feelings for Fionna made up for it c; Don't think this is going to be one easy path for a happy ending, you still don't know much about Fionna or Marshall. Secrets change things, it changes people, trust me, I would know O.O**

**Please review, 'cause I need your guysss opinion. Should this be rated M or T? Like, it's not like there's sexual content (I dunno if that will happen or not) there's average use of language, but self-harming and a lot of other secrets I have in store for this story is really what makes this Rated M. But I dunno.**

**Tell me what you think please :D**

**-The Loved And Unloved-**


	16. Broken Memories and Her

***Note* Please read Author's Notes at the bottom -Important-**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 16: **_Broken Memories and Her_

**Early Monday Morning 3:25AM** _*****__Flashback__*****_

_A flash of an emit light struck the night. The rain poured heavily onto the roof of the foundation they lived under; no words were spoken, the storm spoke for itself. The ground shook from the downpour, it hit so fast that it looked like bullets. Lawns would be flooded, plants would be over watered, and riverbanks would overflow. The storm was a dark beauty. It roared with its empowerment, it lashed out in anger, it cried out the pain of itself onto the world below. _

_A seventeen year old boy laid in his bed, tossing and turning. His body was shaking from the pain that was inside of him. Rain would normally would lighten up his mood and allow him to drift off into an everlasting rest, but not tonight. His mind kept replaying the events of tonight and __**her**__. His life story kept boiling up to the surface every time he shut his eyes. The nightmare that was once his life never left his mind, even if he tried to do something to keep his mind busy, it would always lead back to his life and self-doubt._

_His 'parents' were unaware of how depressed he really got a lot of the time. Sometimes his music didn't even help him, and when that happened..he'd cut. He would cut when everything didn't seem plausible, when everything seemed like there wasn't a way out. This is when the suicidal thoughts started to form. His severe depression would overtake his well-being; nothing would make him smile, not even his friends or his Axe Bass._

_People always say "Things get better," but for him it never did. He tried to believe that it would, but every time he thought it would, it only got worse. We are all raised to believe what we are taught; doesn't mean it's right. _

_He clenched into a fetal position on his cover-less bed frame; breathing heavily. His body was shaking; the urges were crawling under the very skin he wanted to slice. The voices inside his head were clawing away at his mind; saying things like, "You are weak, just do it, no ones cares about you." He tried to argue with himself that Fionna cared, but it only denied it. "No she doesn't. Who would care about a worthless kid like yourself?" From the inner war in himself, he was drenched in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his cheeks._

_"SHUT UP!" Marshall Lee screamed out loud for the monsters in his head to just stop. He was now sitting up with his knees to his chest as he applied pressure to his head in agony. His eyes were wide open as tears were continuing to fall. _

_He couldn't take it anymore, what little strength he held in himself disappeared as he rushed down stairs into the kitchen. He pulled out the small knife his parents never used for cooking and unlatched the front door to get outside._

_Yes, outside in the ice cold rain._

_He wanted to run as far away as he could get from where he was, but he slipped in the grass that his parents tried to so hard to look decent. Marshall gripped the knife firmly has he stared at it intensely, which was proving difficult with the raindrops continuously falling into his eyes. It only took less than two minutes for him to be drenched from head to toe in water._

_His hand was unsteady as it shook rapidly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he took the blade and tore his skin to where blood was dripping all down his arm and wrist. He kept going deeper and deeper, hoping that he'd hit an important vein and bleed out right there on his own lawn._

_As he continued, the voices started to hush and his stress started to dim down drastically. But you can't mask emotional pain with physical pain..can you? What does happen, is short lived until the urges return._

_He heard a crack of lightning and then jolted up staring up at the sky; dropping the knife in the grass as his arm continued to bleed. His whole expression had changed, it was as if he had an 'off and on' switch. His anger flared up as he hollered out in distaste, "C'MON GOD!? KILL ME ALREADY! STRIKE ME DOWN WITH YOU STORM! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR, JUST DO IT; WHY DON'T YOU?!" He tried to continue..but his voice gave way, and hot tears fell from his brown eyes. He sobbed out, "Why...why can't this heaviness in me just go away?"_

_His knees gave in has he just sat there cupping his face in tears, 'nothing seemed right anymore,' He thought, 'Of couse...nothing ever was..' After about twenty minutes, he got himself to stand without falling back down; he started to slowly walk toward his fancy door and opened it quietly. _

_Leaving the knife behind._

**~;~**

Marshall sat in 8th period more bored than ever in his life in the class he was in; after the teacher had explained the agenda that he was hardly listening to, the whole class had gotten a new seating chart. The class apparently had been disrupting the class to many times for his class to be given the right to sit where they desire. The seventeen year old could only laugh, knowing it was basically only pin pointed at his friends for being dickheads to her.

He was seated with a quiet, nerd girl. Which doesn't seem that bad, except she was about to piss herself for having to sit with Marshall. Did he mention that he scared certain people by looking goth? He did, mostly the awkward nerdy people though.

Halfway through class, he started to think about what happened the other night..and his mind slowly flew in a depressed state. Having this small crush on a girl he used to think was the most annoying little shit ever, her little out burst at lunch, and his entire broken life.

She said sorry, and he knew she meant it; he knew she had a good reason for being such a bitch, just didn't know why as of yet, but he would know tomorrow. But words still hurt even if they aren't intended to be hurtful. It just made him think more about his real father..and the Hell he went through until child services finally came to his rescue. But did they really rescue him from the pain? No, they can't save someone from their mind, at least they couldn't. Neither could Marshall himself; no wonder he was on the verge to insanity.

_'What's wrong with me? Have I completely gone insane now? I like Fionna, a pretty decent girl. ME? I'm some dude with so many problems and she doesn't even know the half of it. URGH! Why can't I just stick to keeping to myself? Do I just push her away before I get into deep? No...she'll notice. Do I just not tell her anything? Nahh...she won't believe me...GOLB!" _He was thought while doing his classwork.

He had to get some fresh air; he asked Ms. Smith. his Health teacher if he could use the restroom. Considering he was a very good student and did all his work, unlike his friends, he was allowed to leave the room for the bathroom.

Marshall Lee strolled out casually has he was almost to the restroom; he was at that corner where Fionna and him were earlier that morning. While turning there, he saw a familiar face that didn't seem very jubilant. She didn't even take notice of his presence.

"Fionna..?" He was soft and gentle with his words.

She smiled, remembering what happened earlier. He sat next her like he did that morning but he stared at her face.

"These halls bring back memories. Some people might think they're good ones, and I'd agree," She didn't look at him, but she could tell he smirked at her choice of words.

"I remember I was crying and a certain friend I have made me feel better by sharing his own little story. It's amazing what people can say that can effect you so much..." She trailed off at her own words; her smile decreased into a frown.

Marshall had this weird urge to..to do something that would never normally cross his mind. And he blushed at the thought of it. But he quickly realized that her eyes were getting watery.

He didn't even think at this point, he just did what he felt was right. He lifted his arm from his side and place it around her shoulder and she quickly averted her eyes from the empty space, onto his eyes staring into hers. She didn't break free from his grasp, but had her tears roll down her cheeks.

He whispered, "Please don't cry. I know you're emotionally broken down inside, and I know what happened earlier effected you. But I don't want to see you sad, please smile. I like it when you smile," Fionna quickly smiled deeply, "I feel better now, I didn't 2 minutes ago, but emotions work in complicated ways.." He smiled wider than he normally would.

"Oh Marshall..." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, "Thank you..I needed that.."

"No problem..I'm glad to see you smile again," He mentally face palmed himself. _'That didn't make it seem like you like her at all Marshall?! Gosh..I'm so stupid!' _

She released her hug and locked her eyes onto his chocolate brown ones. "Same with you Marshy.." She smiled knowing how he hates that nickname.

"Oh okay, Fi," To be honest, he could get used to his little name she calls him, if she could get used him calling her Fi, "My bad, bunny girl." He laughed at her facial expression.

"Oh there's a lot of names I can call you, but I'm nice!" She teased while playfully punching his arm.

"Haha nice? Yea okay...sureeee," He teased back while giving her this look.

"Don't make me smack that look off from your face!" She threatened with a wider smile than before; so you knew she was kidding.

"Do it, I wonna see you try," He was getting cocky with his words.

But before he knew it, he was tackled down to the ground. She smacked him on the face and his facial expression changed completely. His face was painted with a pink tint and she realized this as soon as she hit him gently. Her face started to turn a shade of pink as well.

She won that little threat.

They both started to laugh nervously. "Soo...I guess you got me." He stated uneasy. _'What is wrong with me? OH MY GOSH if my feelings keep increasing in size I'm going to be the one on top of her..wait, what the fuck am I thinking? AHHH W-WHAT? This is why I don't like people..it makes me think and say stupid things,' _He thought once more while mentally banging his head against the wall.

"Hehe yea...I have cousins...they used to wrestle with me..." She scratched the back of her head nervously. _'Why did I just tackle him? I'M ON TOP OF HIM! This is so wrong..I hope he don't get excited downstairs...WAIT? Why am I think that? My feelings for this boy are clouding_ _up my judgement..and mind of thinking..' _

She quickly got off of him and turned around to try and walk away without saying anything. But she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

"Why are you here anyways?" He was calm and not so nervous anymore.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "I'm an aide this period, but we have this sub lady who's really old and doesn't know what she's doing, so I'm basically skipping."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Look at Miss Badass over here," He started cracking up as she just rolled her eyes with a smile pasted on her face.

"Well, I better get going, my health teacher thinks I'm in the bathroom at the moment," He said calmly.

"Oh okay, see you on the bus, right?" She winked at him. He just nodded with a halfhearted smile. But before they actually walked away in different directions, they hugged. Suddenly when they went to go depart their hug, their faces were only inches a part from one another.

Fionna's heart was racing, and butterflies engulfed her stomach. She forgot how to breathe has they got closer and closer. They both stared at each others lips; now only less than an inch apart from coming together as one.

Suddenly, a voice from the nearby hallway broke the moment entirely. They both looked at each other in fear, but smiled nervously before turning around and walking in the other direction. Fionna walked slowly away with her heart still racing; she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to just kiss him and hold him so he'll never let go, so he'll never be alone.

Marshall Lee kept his speed at a normal pace, but his heart wasn't. It felt like it was about to burst out from his chest from that very moment. He wanted to do it, we really did. Every part of him wanted to kiss her and to just hold her forever, so he didn't have to be so cold anymore. Not his body, but his heart.

In that moment, he knew that he liked her...a lot more than he thought. But was she worth the fall? Worth it in general? He didn't know, but the smile that creased his face never left even after he entered his classroom.

* * *

**A/N's: Hey there, well, that was chapter 16 of The Unknown Secrets :D Well that was an emotional chapter...a lot of feels. The first part was what makes this chapter rate M, the second part is what makes it a high T rating. So it's a hit and a miss. I hope you liked it guys :) Even no, I know, some or you are pissed at me for not making them kiss...they will. **

**Which btw, do ya'll want a sex scene? I asked that awhile back, on what, like chapter 8? It's 16 now, should there be? I actually have a beautiful scene in mind for it. Sex is a very beautiful and natural thing, so don't think it's going to be very dirty and a chapter you read when you're horny :3**

**Oh, and yes I realize I changed the picture, if you don't like it, then I apologize for my horrible ability to make things on the computer XD I draw on paper better...trust me.**

**And I'd like to take this time to thank you guys, all of you. My followings and guests, even if you don't review my chapters, I know you're still there (: I mean, just thank you so much for letting me know that I don't completely suck at writing...It actually brings tears to my eyes at some of the things you guys say sometimes. Just thanks bunches :')**

**Please review about the sex scene...It's kind of important to know ahead of time.**

** *Remember, it goes by majority rules, I can't please everyone D':***


	17. Day Six: Fionna's Song

*****Bare with me, please, PLEASE read A/N's After reading this. Thank you~**

* * *

**The Unknown Secrets**

**Chapter 17: **_Day 6 Fionna's Song_

The bus ride yesterday was simple. Not much was said, but their minds were spinning out of control with emotions. He laid his head against the window smiling nervously the entire time. Fionna said hello and he returned her hello. Then the conversation went cold and dry. Soon enough, the bus driver came to her bus stop, and she jumped off with a wave goodbye. He too said goodbye. What a wonderful conversation. _(Sarcasm)_

Marshall was on the bus the next morning with overpowering thoughts. _'How am I going to even talk to her, led-alone hang out with her later after school? Maybe she forgot we were suppose to work on our song after school! Eh...she doesn't forget stuff like that../sigh/' _He blushed slightly at the thought of spending more time with her than usual, but he quickly shook his head, _'What is wrong with me? Snap out of it Marshall, she probably doesn't like you and is taking pity on you. But that doesn't seem like her...'_

He wanted to cry out all his frustration out, but then he would have to face the very girl he was thinking about, with tears on his face. So he held back like he normally would on a daily basis.

_'Why do I even like her? Uh? I've only known her for about a week, and I know zero about her, and she knows more about me! Like c'mon, how sad is that? I tell almost no one about my life, but yet she can profile me just by how I act? It's freaking crazy, isn't it?' _He was snapped out of his thoughts by the shutter of the bus doors; Marshall Lee had his brown eyes peered over at Fionna. She smiled at him before taking her seat in her normal spot.

She had her hair down in curls with her bangs being the only part of her blonde hair being straight. She wore little to no eye makeup..and was wearing glasses that had black frames that were rather boxy. She wore a purple top that was slightly baggy; very plain_, _and also a short black laced mini skirt with a glossy, dark belt. She was also wearing regular sneakers. Marshall smiled at how girly she could dress and still have a dash of her tomboy self.

"Hi." She spoke with a smile, but not making eye contact. _'Oh my gosh..this is kind of awkward. Oh, I know, I'll make things not so awkward later with the song I wrote.' _She smiled in spite of herself. She felt familiar eyes stare at her face, she turned to him. He blushed slightly, but nothing too major. He croaked out "Hey.." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You alright there?" She smiled, hoping everything was in fact okay.

He raised an eyebrow at her now, "Of course, I'm just tired." He yawned shortly after making that statement. He didn't even plan that yawn, it was just perfect timing. But this blonde headed girl wasn't completely convinced, she crossed her arms over her chest with her eyebrow still raised. "I used to say that too, but I was just tired of life." Her face was serious, and he just stared at her; really shocked by her words.

_'Okay, first off. My feelings really need to be pushed aside or she'll keep thinking I'm being more awkward than normal. And telling her how I feel is out of the question. Second off, w-what? I gotta know what's up with this girl..' _He didn't realize it, but he was staring out the window in thought.

"Marshall, earth to Marshall! I thought we were past this!" She seemed slightly irritated at him for ignoring her. But tried to control it with an uneven grin. He looked over at her and smirked, "Past what?"

Fionna took her eyes off from his and looked straight ahead of the moving bus; she sighed. "Nothing, just forget it... So, what's new?" She tried to brush the subject off and replaced it with a needless question at that point in time. This jet black haired teen was taken of guard by her mood shift. He could tell her question was not the primary reason or interest, just a way to escape her snappy attitude. But she wouldn't get away that easy.

"No Fionna, what?" Marshall's facial expression was serious, he wasn't smirking, smiling, blushing, nothing. Just gazing at her in both concern and curiosity. She slowly turned her head to face his stare, her mouth opened, but nothing seemed to come spilling out. She turned away; closing her eyes as if she was thinking about something of great important. The seventeen year old didn't take his eyes off from her face, even if it made her uncomfortable; she had done that to him whenever they first met.

Just as Marshall Lee was going to make a comment about her silence, she spoke softly. "It's really nothing. I just don't want you ignoring me like that like you used to when we first met. Remember? I didn't give up because I thought I could crack the barrier around you.." Fionna avoided their eyes locking, and continued to have her eyes shut.

"Yes, I do remember. But I was thinking, not ignoring you." He smiled halfheartedly, trying to comfort her in someway, "Did you take whatever medication you were talking about yesterday, today?" It was a simple question, but she had taken it the wrong way.

"If you weren't ignoring me, then what's wrong? Oh, excuse me? I did in fact, but is that suppose to mean?" She peered over at him, rage forming in her glimmering blue eyes. He quickly said something before things got out of hand like yesterday.._'Yesterday..uh. A lot happened yesterday. First it was her moodiness on the bus and saying how I didn't give a damn about her. Then her sudden mood swift in that hallway..and then...then lunch. To be honest that was overall harsh. But it's hard to stay furious at her..but then..the end of the day. Our almost kiss..' _He smiled as he spoke, "I was thinking about you." Marshall's eyes were out of focus and so was his brain. He didn't even know what he just told her until her cheeks were covered in a heavy blush.

Fionna didn't even know what to say to that, she was speechless; she just stared at him through her nerdy glasses. His eyes went to the size of dinner plates and his mind was mentally freaking out even no his composure was the exact same. "I meant, I was thinking about what to say to you...uh. yeah.." He smirked calmly even no his inside were screaming, 'You freaking idiot!'

Her face lite up more, but most likely from the embarrassment. He felt bad for lying to her pretty little face, but he couldn't allow his feelings to shine, not now, not at all. She laughed nervously, "Ohh..okay. But what you said about the pills was out of line." She tried getting back to her point, but her mind was wandering around to find the sanity from the crazy butterflies inside her.

He frowned from her comment and sighed all annoyed as he rolled his eyes. His mind just snapped from that. "Me? Out of line? You asking personal question, coming to me house without being invited, and yelling at me yesterday was out of line! This? This isn't." He avoided eye contact with her, he knew if he looked at her face, everything he said would come to shamble by her wounded eyes.

She stuttered at first, only mumbling things she could comprehend. Until her words became of anger once more, "You want to play like that? Alright, let's play. I'm sorry I care about you and don't want you doing anything rash to yourself, I'm sorry that I came over to see if you were okay after what Marceline told me. I was worried so I guess I'm sorry for caring? For worrying? And I know I was out of line yesterday. Not my fault I didn't take my antidepressant, my mom forgot to go to Walgreens and pick them up the night before. I'm sorry that when I don't take them my emotions go wild. Why do you think I looked so sad yesterday and thought no one cared about me? Because I felt that way! But don't you dare jump to a conclusion like that. If I did that then I'd say you're emotional because you come from a broken family. Whatever happened before you got into foster care scarred you forever and you live in fear everyday! Uh! How do you like uh? Doesn't feel so nice does it!? So I suggest you hush and get your facts straight first. Oh, and if you think I'm being mean now, it's because I get pissed sometimes. I'm just as sensitive as you, just as wounded and just as distrusting towards people, also just as defensive.." She was gasping for air when she was done. The look in her eyes was a dead give away that she regrets nothing of what she said.

He was now staring at her with sorrow filled eyes, and tears on the verge to spilling over. But Fionna was like a solider, no emotions surfaced onto her stone-cold face. It wasn't until he spoke that her features softened. "I'm..sorry..You're right.." The strong man in him was no more in that moment. Tear after tear fell down his pale cheeks; he hated crying in front of him and on the one day his hair isn't completely in his face that he begins to silently sob. The blonde headed girl frowned and her eyes drooped down sympathetically; she was about to give him a hug, but she knew he had to learn to be strong in situations like this.

"What do you mean I'm right? About which part?" She couldn't help but feel confused. She knew she was right about not just judging the surface of someone and only knowing the simple truth without understanding the whole story. But did he mean _everything_? This was the reason for the curious question. His voice was weak, and it appeared painful to even look her in the face as his head shifted down; facing the space in between them on the seat.

His words were a little surprising, "Everything..everything you said is true. About me." His voice was no longer a person of sadness, it was the one of slight irritation and regret. Fionna didn't know what to say for a response; she just stared at his narrowed eyes and put her hand up against his right cheek, but he shoved it away without a second guess. This blue eyed girl now stared at the bus floor, biting her lip in desperation; trying to find the right words to say. But all she had was her thoughts, _'So I was right about the one thing I doubted the most? Wow...that part I feel horrible about. I can see past his squinted eyes and serious face that my words hurt him deeply. But I guess...this time.. the truth hurts.' _

Both of them were too busy to even take notice that they were at a new bus stop and a new kid came scrolling on. When the two blunt teenagers heard the doors fluttered open for another time and didn't see the school in front of them, they looked at each other in confusion. Until a teenage guy came walking past them, taking the third seat on the opposite side of where they were sitting. Fionna and Marshall Lee didn't take much notice to them, but the boy was looking at them with a smile.

While not even paying much attention to him, Fionna was snapped back to her own little situations. Marshall was too not caring for the presence of this new kid as he just continuously glared at the girl next to him. That's when she just dropped all eye contact on him and everybody else and slumped down in her seat; swallowed in her own blazing thoughts. This ticked off a certain seventeen year old boy next to her. "Why are you ignoring me, now?" She didn't even look up at him, "I'm thinking, Marshall." Her tone was mixed with too many emotions to even pick one that dominated the rest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he too slouched down in their seat and avoiding her gaze. _'What am I thinking about? About how much I like you and how I hate to see you in any type of pain. Oh Marshall..you have no idea how much I long to be with you...you just don't and you have no idea how much you drive me crazy. Sometimes I want to smack sense into you, but then I have to slow down and remember that I don't know everything about you. Sometimes I just want to kiss you while you hold me and have you never let me go from you safe-feeling grip.' _She paused her mind, realizing that she was being silent for sometime.

He could tell she came to a halt with that; she sighed and waited five minutes to reply. Marshall sat there quickly, waiting. Just awaiting an answer. And so she spoke, "I didn't mean..for me..to push to far. I'm sorry.." She turned to him and placed her hand on his thigh and leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know I mean well.." She was coated in mixed emotions, one mainly being heartache.

Marshall Lee smiled and blushed a bit at her sudden touch, and quickly wrapped his arm around her. "Sometimes I don't know if you're being serious or you're just saying it out of anger..." His grin was washed away and replaced with a frown. _'Just say it Fionna! Say you lo- like him already! Would he put his arm around you if he didn't like you? Look at the facts here!' _Her thoughts were driving her to insanity, but she managed to keep them down until now.

Suddenly the bus doors opened to the front of Cape High. Fionna detached herself quickly and swiftly; she stood up instantly, not looking down at a now confused friend. He just sat there, staring up at her with an eyebrow raised very puzzled by her sudden body language. She threw her backpack onto her shoulders and was about to slip into the crowd of people flooding out, but he grabbed her hand and Fionna instantly became red from the sudden gesture. What was coming next shocked both of them.

"Please don't leave me." Marshall Lee begged at a whisper so nobody but her could hear, he was mentally scolding himself for saying such a thing to give away his feelings towards her. But his friend didn't even look back at him, she just croaked out, "I..just.. can't..." The blonde teen jerked her hand away and was swooped away in the crowd. No one even noticed them, except one person.

_'I can't be saying shit like that! What is wrong with me!?' _He stood up, placing his book-bag on and fixing his hair to where is would somewhat be in his face, well more so than earlier. _'I'm totally fucked. One more long term moment with her and my feelings are going to brust out from my chest. It's weird..I never felt this way about anyone, even with Ashley.' _He winced in the memory of her and the rememberence of her burned into his head; forever a relationship that would never leave his mind. _'But with Fionna..I forget all my problems, and I guess that's why it's better if I stay away from her... it scares me of how much I'm falling in such a short time...' _

He was soon the last person on the bus, for awhile now actually. The bus driver was staring at him, not in a mean irritated manor, but with soft eyes and a general smirk. Marshall snapped back to reality as the driver let out a 'Huhum.' He look up at the man and never really took notice on his nice he seemed, especially when he started talking. "Hey Marshall. I see that look in your eyes, you like her don't you?" The driver tilted his cap like western people did with their cowboy hats. The blacked haired teen blushed, but tried to cover it, the man just chuckled.

"Don't worry little man, my lips are sealed." He placed his fingers over his lips and locked it with an invisible key and tossed it in thin air. Marshall Lee started walking more toward the front, kind of afraid what he might hear next. But he suddenly said something to him, more of a question, "Is it that obvious?" Marshall looked up at the man wanting an honest answer.

The bus driver soon let out another chuckle. "Boy, I knew front the moment she sat next to you that you'd fall for her. I've been working this job for a long time. Someone like her comes around once in a lifetime, don't ruin your chances." He patted his fellow student on the back as he smiled at him.

"Thanks sir.." He smiled at him and ran off the bus.

_'Oh great, now the bus driver knows? At least he gave me helpful advice..I think.' _He thoughts drifted away as he spotted Kyle. How he hated him; he ruined him. Rumors like "Oh my gosh, what did you do? Kill your parents you freak?" Or "I bet your parents didn't love you enough because of how much of a failure you are." Or "Hey loser, where's your parents? Oh wait, they committed suicide just to get away from you!" Then they's laugh in his face. Marshall always regretted being Gumball's best friend, it was another one of those bitter memories he'd always have to carry on his shoulders.

Gumball was just with his ex, Ashley. He thought those two were dating by how they acted. He knew what they were, Kyle the worse line of them; he hated everyone. Just as he thought he was out of sight from them, he was truly wrong.

"Hey look everyone, it's Mr. Faggot!" Ashley tormented him with hurtful words. This is what Marshall was talking about before, he'd walk down the halls with stares, whispers, and sometimes horrible names. "Why so quiet?, is it because no one likes you? I wonder why, just look at you; disgusting." Ashley spat again with more hiss in her tone.

He just took it like a man, trying to ignore them, he normally would with his ipod, but he doesn't have his headphones with him. He just kept walking away, but they followed him and was repeating the same junk they've been saying since day one of not being popular. It wasn't always like this, Marshall Lee would actually stand up from himself, but as this progress, the worse everything got. So he just stopped trying.

It was so much worse today though, he was about to just break down, but someone spoke up, someone he didn't expect; she came out of nowhere. "Hello, excuse me. Who are you?" Fionna asked very politely; she smiled at them with her frames having a glare on them.

"Um, who are you, Count Dorkula? If those glasses were any bigger they'd be the size of my grandma's. And she's dead." She hissed as her group laughed, all but Kyle, which was odd. Now that Marshall thought about it, he hadn't laughed at anything Ashley had said. He only faked a smile and laughed, but not a real one, and he hung low in the back. As soon as her comments were flying the couple like status dropped completely.

"Now now Missy. I asked you first, what's your name?" Fionna maintained her stature even no those words inflicted their own damage on her.

"It doesn't matter, Miss. Boxy eyes." She sneered at her.

Marshall whispered into Fionna's ear what her name was, but before she could speak, a certain rude bitch cut her off. "Oh, so now you talk? Oh wel-" This blonde girl just snapped at that point. "Hey, don't like to him like that! You look dirty you filthy wench, we need to clean you up with some soap and have a check up on the doctor for your downstairs." Everybody around them gasped or went 'Ohhh!' Gumball started to pay attention now, smiling at Fionna's cockiness.

Ashley had her mouth open in shock; no one ever talked to her like that. "Now, I asked you a question. What's your name?" This fifteen year old only smiled at this stuck up snob, but Ashley walked away from both her and Marshall without another word. Gumball was the last to walk with them, he glanced back at the two with a smile. But neither of them noticed.

"Hey, you alright?" Fionna asked Marshall while walking closer to him, he nodded. He seemed shook up, but nothing to major. The girl just smiled at him and then wanted more answers so she asked, "Who was that?" He avoided her stare on him, awaiting a responds. He just shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, please?" She smiled at him, trying to convince him to tell her who this mysterious snob was. Marshall peered over at her and rolled his eyes annoyed. "If you're simple mind must really know, it's my ex-girlfriend. Happy?" His voice was filled with both hurt and irritation.

A little taken away from his sudden outburst, she cocked an eyebrow and just walked away from him. She didn't want to start anything. "Alright then, pretty boy. See you in Art Class." She smirked as she walked away, not really paying much mind to his facial expression.

_'I can't stand there and act like I don't like him, especially if we're alone like that. I just need this little break; I just don't know if he likes me or maybe he's just being a good friend. And when he snaps like that, I just wanted to slap him, but I know I can't. *Sigh* I'm just confused.' _Fionna thought while walking to 1st period.

_'She stood up for me.. nobody does that except Marcy. I can't believe she did that; she just ruined her high years. Even when Ashley graduates, she'll still have connections to make Fionna's life miserable. I just wish she knew that, knew that I wasn't worth the trouble..' _Marshall Lee thought, while staring at the back of her head, watching her disappear from his sights. _'Maybe I shouldn't have been mean like that, she was after all, just asking. I need to learn to restrain myself sometimes..I need to run after her. Wait, no, what am I saying? I can't do that!' _

His thoughts came to a stop as another voice rang his eardrums. "Hey Marsh!" It was Delilah, someone he was good friends with. She was probably coming over to ask where her girlfriend was; Marceline always seemed to wonder off somewhere.

He shrugged off his thoughts and refocused on his friend in front of him. "Hey, what's up?" She hugged me with excitement, "I'm so happy! Marceline asked me to the Halloween Dance last night! But I need to find her, where is she?!" She was talking so fast he could barely understand what she was saying, but it was a good thing that he was used to that with his mother.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen her, sorry Delilah." Marshall smirked and shrugged with all honestly. She just sighed, "Oh okay, but if you see her tell her I'm looking for her, k?" He nodded.

With that, she took off; as did Marshall.

**~;~**

Later on when he finally got to first period, there was an assembly in the music room. Well, it was the biggest room that was capable of holding over 900 teenagers. without something breaking with Mr. Vanity there. Everybody loved him and respected his room with care. It was a win, win situation.

The assembly was really nothing, that and no one was really listening to the old man talking about whatever he was preaching about. Especially the two certain teenagers that were trying to hard to burry their feelings, but failing.

After that, it was lunch. Since the meeting of the entire student body, lunch was late and towards the end of the day. But also extended. But nothing really out of the ordinary occurred. Except the fact both Fionna and Marshall were acting strange. Delilah and Ash just figured it was just the lack of really knowing each other, Marceline knew better than that.

But Marcy had to break the silence by talking to her girlfriend about the dance, hoping one of the turtle doves would get the memo.

"So, Hun, what are you going as for the dance?" Her tone of voice was directed at Bubblegum, but her eyes were shifted towards Fi and Marsh. They both blushed at the thought, but didn't dare look at each other.

Delilah didn't even take notice of what her attention was really focused on. "Oh, I'm going to be a princess, one of a Candy Kingdom. I love candy! What about you sweetie?"You could tell how excited this pink haired girl was, she smiled sweetly and jumped for joy in her seat.

"Oh, the usual, a Vampire."

"Oh come one Marceline, be a princess with me!"

She hesitated to answer as she blushed, "Um no thanks. But I can be a dark angel? Does that satisfy you my dear?"

The blue eyed girl smiled deeply at Marcy, "That would be just perfect." Delilah leaned in and gave her a kiss. Fionna couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Oh Fionna, what are you smiling at?" Marceline asked with slight cockiness in her tone.

The blonde haired girl was taken by surprise; she didn't think anybody noticed. "Oh, um. You guys are so cute together, it makes me smile, duh." Her voice was nervous at the beginning, but she knew where he sentence was headed.

"Oh really? Is that all that makes you smile?" She shot her a wink, Fionna's cheeks were rosie from her comment.

Marshall sat there with his head facing the lunch-room floor, he seemed out of it, like he was about to cry. That was until he peered up with a tired facial expression and yawned.

The really pale teen shifted her direction off from Fionna and onto Marshall. "So, who are you-" She was cut off; which was a little bit surprising.

"When is this dance?" Fionna interjected herself in the conversation again.

Marshall Lee looked over at her kind of confused of why she even cared, but she didn't return his glance.

"Oh, Um," Marceline hesitated, "It's in about two weeks or so." She shifted her eyes between the two across from her. The fifteen year old was focused on the person talking, but the black haired boy had his eyes darted at his fellow friend next to him.

Silence was rolling in after that; nothing more was said. Suddenly, the bell rang for 7th period; the last class for the day.

Fionna quickly got to her feet and bolted out from the lunch table to the door, everybody just watched her dash off away from her friends. She seemed very nervous, but no one knew how overwhelmed she felt until she started singing.

**~;~**

After about 70 minutes of pure lecture from Mr. Vanity about complicated music notes and difficult keys and pitches its hard to hit, it was time for Fionna to preform. She had the last ten minutes of class, it was only because the teacher liked her first song.

Never in her life was she so nervous; she was always so very confident, even at her old school where people made fun of her daily. Her hands were clamy, and she was very shaky with both of her hands.

_'I'm only this anxious because this song is personal; not about me, but about him. And I'm afraid he might hate me for it. At first was sure he wouldn't be, but now I'm not so sure. I just don't want anything going wrong..' _Her thoughts were consuming her, but she was breathing in and out, trying to calm down.

She was sitting in between Marceline and Ash. Marshall was sitting next to Ash and Marcy's girlfriend was next to her on the other side. They looked at her in great concern, but didn't think about it much when she mouthed 'I'm fine.' Suddenly a deep voice called her name.

"Fionna, you wanted to play us a song, correct?" Mr. V asked with a tender smile with with hands folded in front of him.

She was reluctant to reply, but she croaked out, "Y-yess Sir." Fionna stood up and stumbled over to the other side of the room to grab a guitar. She stopped, gazing at the neck of the guitar, thinking it's either now or never; she gulped hard, picking it up with her unsteady hand. Now walking back over to take her seat in front of the class, she started to state what she was singing.

"Um, I'm singing a song that I wrote, it's called _"Little Boy."_ and it's dedicated to someone. I hope you enjoy.." She cleared her throat as she begun to strum a faster template.

Marshall glanced at her, and noticed there wasn't a usual smiled creasing her radiant complexion. Then she began singing.

"I see a broken mind.  
And a shattered heart,  
Just a little boy falling apart.  
I see you struggle,  
You try to hold on;  
Trying to grasp the concept of staying strong.  
You're on the wire,  
One snap from caving in;  
One snap until you fall down~ down.

You smirk, sometimes smile,  
But look off into space;  
And stare to blankly for awhile.  
I see the pain in your eyes,  
I see right through your lies,  
I know when you're about to cry;  
It's hard to see you like this..

I see a broken mind.  
And a shattered heart,  
Just a little boy falling apart.  
I see you struggle,  
You try to hold on;  
Trying to grasp the concept of staying strong.  
You're on the wire,  
One snap from caving in;  
One snap until you fall down..

Little boy I'm begging you,  
Please stay strong,  
Keep holding on  
Try to look me straight in the eyes,  
Please don't cry.  
Hush_  
Please...be alright.  
'Cause..

I see your broken mind,  
And that shattered heart;  
You're simply falling apart.  
I know it's hard to hold on,  
When you have nothing to grab from falling in that dark hole,  
But you stay strong,  
I know you ~ can."

When she finished standing up with her head tilted down; she didn't look up but her ears were overwhelmed with claps and whistles. She was smiling then, hoping to see cheerful faces. She did in fact, except one.

_Marshall's._

Fionna didn't spot him at all in fact, at least not in his seat. Just as her eyes were wondering around searching for him, she did in fact, but he was slipping past the door. She didn't even think at that point; she placed the instrument as her heart of facing. Not of butterflies engulfing her tummy, but of fear. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, like acid was burning her insides. She heard a 'that was wonderful' from her teacher, but ignored him. Fionna soon dashed toward the door after him, ignoring the demands from her teacher to stop.

"Fionna! You get back her right now!" His voice was serious but edged with great concern. Just as his words were about to make her come to a complete halt, another voice rang in the distance.

"Mr. V, maybe you should let her go, this is very important, trust me." Marceline stated with a tender voice and placed her hand on her teachers shoulder. He nodded, trusting her judgement.

That was this Freshman's cue to go after him, and so she did. She picked up her speed and bolted even further. Finally outside the classroom and out in the open, she could glimpse a figure in the distance. Tears were now splashing down her hot cheeks, she felt as if she made a mistake.

Her mind wasn't thinking like it normally would, all she could scream out in a sob was, "Marshall Lee!" The figure suddenly came to a stop. Fionna ran towards it, now knowing it was in fact Marshall, but she could tell he started to walk away though. As she drew closer, the harder it became to see through her watery eyes.

"Please stop.." Her voice gave out.

He turned around completely to see a distressed Fionna at his feet. He wasn't at all fazed, he just glared at her in distaste. He spat, "Why should I? You sang a song about me, and..and.." He trailed off, clenching his fists, trying to hold back his own sobs.

She only stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"You know what? I'm done! I'm seriously down, goodbye." He tried to walk away, but she scrambled to her feet and hugged him from behind. His eyes grew wide in surprise and a blush painted his cheeks.

"Y-yo-u k-no-ow I-i m-ean w-well." She stuttered with tears still falling down her face. Her arms were around his waist and her left cheek was squished against his backpack; he tried to pry her off but she wouldn't move.

"Get off of me Fionna!" His voice was raspy and full of many emotions.

"No! Please!" She stopped crying at that point and shifted into survival mode.

"No, Fionna, just go away and get out of my life." He had so much more to say, but if he spoke anymore he would have ended up in tears. He shielded his emotions, when really he just wanted to tell her off and kiss her. It didn't make much sense, but he felt obligated to.

Something in both of them snapped.

"Fine," She released her grip and came to her feet, "I'll go, but just remember this." She cleared her throat for a better projection, "Once I leave, I'm never coming back." She stared him down with her blue orbs.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore!" Marshall backed away from her and started walking towards the gates; just then the bell rang. She wiped away her tough girl act and just dropped down to her knees, not in tears, but just in shear shock.

Students passed by her, not even knowing her presence. She watched as he strolled off into the distance, being foreshadowed by people around him. She felt a hole in her heart and felt like her whole world came crashing down. Just when she was about to start weeping once more, an unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Hey there, you alright?" A guys asked her with big green eyes.

This random dude was wearing a black T-shirt and gray skinny jeans with yellow Converses. He was pale with ginger red hair and brown freckles all over his face. His hair was slightly messy, but it had a wave to it.

She gazed into his beautiful eyes and had a tear fall down her cheek. "I'm oka- not really."

"Need a hand little lady?" He smiled and lend her his hand, she took it and he helped pull her up.

"So, if I may ask, what is your name?" The ginger kid asked him with a smirk.

She smiled and giggled a little, "I'm Fionna, and you are?"

"Wait, why were you laughing?" He chuckled at how cute she looked.

"Nobody asked me 'may I ask' before. I just found in very proper. Now may I know your name?" She laughed at her own words; she had mostly forgotten about Marshall, she needed a little happiness right now to distract her.

"I just wanted to sound like a gentleman."

"Haha well, you'd be the first to be a 'gentleman' towards me." She smiled halfheartedly at him.

He just softly giggled and smiled back, "I'm Drew, but my nickname is Blaze."

**A/N's: Okay okay, this chapter was really long xD But, it's to make up for lost time. Considering I haven't updated in well over a month and I won't be updating for awhile cuz for me, school starts in about 10 days. Once school starts up I'm going to try updating this at least once a month.**

**Oh, when I'm close to the end of writing this, I'm going to combined all the chapters. Like all of day one will be one chapter, and so on. Okay? :D**

**So yeah. Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? What should happen next? You decide! Yes this is the time for you to tell me what should happen next! Please Review this. I want 200 review by the time I update! I love you all! :3**

**Thank you so much, all of you.**

**See YOU ALL on the next chapter! (It will be shorter xD) **

**Remember to review your thoughts in-or ideas! :3**


End file.
